The new ways
by Cch7
Summary: This story is after the second summer of love but I mixed it up a bit in my way its my first story so I don't know if I wrote it well And its rated T but I think I might be changing it to M depends on my story thanks and please review
1. The begening of a new life

_**The begging of a new life**__**  
**_

There was a sound of running footsteps coming from the hallway as Talho scream out "Holland"

Holland heard Talho and shouted back in a worried tone from Eureka's room"Talho whats wrong"

Talho ran to every room looking for Holland still running opening every door she goes pass"Holland where are you"

As she was a few doors away from Eureka's room Holland answered "I am busy with Eureka".

Just when he finished his sentence Talho reached Eureka's door she was about to open it but then heard that he was busy so she walked one step back and brought her hands to her chest and "Oh well I will tell you Later then" The door opened as Talho walked away Holland peeked through to talk to Talho. But it was to late he saw her already on her way to where ever she is going He said softly almost like a whisper but very curiously" Oh okay?"

Talho was on her way to Misha when she reach there,Misha opened the door and let Talho in, Misha told Talho to lie down and took a scanner for Talho.

"Your in perfect good condition,it will be just fine"Misha said with a caring tone in her voice

Talho leaned forward and smiled "Oh good " she felt reviled ,she pulled down her shirt and got off the bed that she was lying on, just then Holland came in and looked curiously at Talho"What are you doing here Talho?"

Holland was at the door waiting patiently for an answer,"Oh um... I just...um I just thought I had to see if I am fine.... what are you doing here Holland?" she said quickly changing the subject

Holland looked at Eureka and placed his hand on her head"I am getting Eureka some pills shes not feeling to good right now"

"Oh OK well I have to go...Thanks Misha"Talho said as she was about to leave .Misha smiled and said "Now be careful okay"

Talho smiled "Yes I will be bye"as she giggled the words out she left. Holland became a bit confused "Misha why did Talho come here?

Misha said in her usual tone"She said that she wants to tell you so I cont say." Holland thought to himself "Is that what she wanted to tell me earlier?"

"Um Misha I would like my pills now please."Eureka said in her soft tone

It snap Holland out of his thoughts and back to whats happening ,now that Eureka just reminded him why he was really here "I almost forgot sorry Eureka,get your pills I am going to my room alright"

"Okay Holland Bye" Eureka hugged him then Holland walked out of the medical room to he reached his room he heard Talho was looking for something in their he walked in and saw Talho on the floor throwing things out of her closet.

"where is it,where is it"still throwing things around, Holland gazed at her,he giggled as he asked "What are you looking for"

Talho got a fright and quickly answered him "Nothing,really" she stood up and looked down at the mess she made.

Holland placed his hand on her shoulder "Talho please tell me"

But before Talho could say something Mathew walked in "Leader you are needed on the bridge"Holland stood up "Okay,Talho you can tell me later okay?" He gave her a kiss then walked out.

Talho signed in relieve "OK"

* * *

**_On the bridge _**

"Oh great another one"Holland said as he sat down

"There is a sky fish taken into the shourize ,so there is going to be a small trapper wave hold on"then the trapper wave push the ship and Renton and Eureka asked at the same time "Whats a shourize Holland?"

.Holland looked back and answered " A shourize is a cloud which catches sky fish and uses the sky fish to make a shield"

Eureka asked to see if she understand what it is"So its a cloud in armor to protect it self right?"

Holland lighted his cigar and answered"yup so it wont be harmed"

"Okay then why does it have a shield and why will it be harmed?" Eureka asked still a bit confused .

"You know the army that kept Anemane,they once tried to destroy it" Holland said and stood up from his chair.

"but Holland why would anyone want to destroy it"Renton asked then held Eureka's hand

"Because Renton its a sign for all things good and when you pray to it like the voderact then it will bring good luck and its the destruction for all things evil" Holland yawed a bit.

Eureka and Renton both replied "OH!"

Then Talho walked in"This one is much prettier then the one I saw yesterday"

"Um but Mrs Talho I don't remember seeing one yesterday"Eureka said as Talho was walking down the stairs to Holland

"No I mean I saw it on the tv there was one by the Great Land"Talho smiled then stood next to Holland.

"Hay maybe we should go there"Holland said stretching his arms over his head

"Yes please Talho" Eureka and Renton said as they begged Talho to agree. Talho signed and looked at them "fine we can go".

"Great then we can maybe catch some waves what do you say Hap?

"Sounds good Holland"

"Doggie change our destination to the Great land"

"Roger that Holland"

Talho whispered in Hollands hear ."Holland I am not going to join you guys with the reef boarding"

"Talho why not it will be great if you join"

"Holland I cont explain right now maybe later alright...I am going now to pack my bags...come with me Holland"

Talho walked off while dragging Holland behind her

"how did you get so strong Talho"

Talho laughed still pulling him along "Well Holland its a girls little secret haha"

* * *

Um Renton will you give me a hand with asked in her sweet tone which Renton could never resist.

"What must I do for you Eureka ?"Renton asked as he and Eureka walked to her bedroom

"Will you help me with packing my bags so I will be ready when we get to the Great land?"They reached Eureka's room, Renton held the door open for Eureka to go in

"Okay I will help Eureka....Um where is the kids Eureka?"

Oh ya Mater and the others are going with Gidget to do some shopping,Eureka was searching for a blue top and Renton got the bags for her so she can put her clothes placed three different kinds of shirts and pants in Maters bag and in the boys bags she place 6 pants 3 shirts and a blanket . Renton went down and sat next to Eureka

Eureka leaned on Renton and looked up to see him,she noticed that Renton was kind of blushing Eureka just looked at her.

Eureka whats wrong?

Nothing I was just thinking... Renton put his arms around Eureka.

About what Eureka?

Eureka looked down and signed "Well ever since you saved me I knew you put your life at risk just to get me"

Renton turned Eureka around so she can face him and smiled. "Eureka I made that choice so that we could be together"

Tears started coming down Eureka's face. Renton saw a tear fall on his arm

He noticed Eureka was crying" Eureka whats wro....."

"Oh Renton you would have died for me, you did so much for me and I did nothing back in return I'm sorry I always put your life in danger,I am just so...." Renton Kissed Eureka to stop her from continuing.

Renton just could not see her in tears.

"Eureka look I saved you because I love you and I cont live without you,Oh Eureka it wasn't your fault,I wanted to save you, you mean the world to me".

Eureka was so happy every time she is with him there is always something he says that makes her feel so special."Thank you Renton"

Renton smiled and wiped her tears with his hands" I love you Eureka" Renton kissed Eureka again.

They heard a giggle by the door, the couple broke their kiss as they saw Holland standing by the door failing to contain his giggles.

Oh sorry..I ..um...well ..hehehe ...c.. come back l..later" Holland smiled with a grin and walked out laughting.

Renton was half blushed and half way out to punch Holland. But with Eureka's smile it was like it stops Renton from doing something stupid Renton went and helped Eureka up and carried on helping her pack

* * *

**_In the Hallway_**

Holland ran around a corner then bumped into someone ,they both fell down to the floor."Idiot watch where your going!"as Talho yell she was rubbing her head then she notice that she bumped into Holland."Oops sorry Holland"she gave him a kiss and helped him got up and rubbed his head.

"damn Talho why are you so mad?"

Talho folded her arms,"I just didn't want to hurt...uh um never mind"

Holland was starting to get inpatient because he knew that Talho was keeping something from him"Talho lets talk in our room "

Talho signed knowing that this is the time that she must tell reach their bedroom and the door slid open .Talho walked in and Holland was trying to lock the door

"Ok now please tell me Talho what the hell is going on"Holland said annoyed after all that has happened

."Well I wanted to tell you this morning but you were busy so I couldn't "Talho said thinking that its not the right time to tell him ,Holland notice that talho was a bit uncomfertable telling him in the mood he was acting just now so he hugged her

"Look I'm sorry Talho I just want to get to the point alright",Holland tried his best to make Talho feel better. "Okay Holland I'll tell you"she lean back and took a deep breath

"Holland ....I ....am ...well ...um I .."Talho tooks his hand and placed it on her stomach"you see Holland I am... p.."Holland interrupted"you mean you are"Holland could hardly believe what Talho wanted to tell him.

"But how could this happen", Talho grinned at Holland's stupid question

"Holland you know exactly how"

Holland blushed " No I mean this is just a surprise, so that why you went to Misha?"Holland asked as he hugged her

"ya but when you came in I couldn't tell you because it was just Eureka was there" Holland laughed and the kiss Talho.

Then the door slid open and Mathew walked in

"Oh sorry I ...didnt...mean um sorry leader"

Then he ran out as a speed bult for in case he gets a punch in his face and waited outside by the door,Talho laughed and Holland giggled rubbing his head

"Can I come in now Leader"

"Sure came in Mathew"Holland said still giggling

Mathew walked in making sure it was safe. "Sorry Leader but ....... but we have just arrived the Great Land "

Mathew rubbed his head cause he ran into the wall outside

"Already... okay I'll come to the bridge just now alright"

Mathew nodded his head and left to the bridge, Holland was on his way out. But Talho stopped him Holland

I'm coming with wait for me"Holland smiled and held Talho's hand on their way out.

Um Talho when are you planning on telling everyone about the baby?

Talho looked at him and wished he had asked later "I don't really know let think about it later ,any way did you finish packing your bags yet?"

Talho leaned onto Holland's shoulder as they were walking

"ya I did I thought it was a great idea to camp for awhile since everyone have worked so hard"

Well we must make sure everyone is packed

As they reach the gave a quick kiss.

"Well lets get started"Talho said excitedly

* * *

_**In the cafeteria**_

"WOW Doggie did you make this food"Gidget asked as she took a bite of a mini chicken.

"ya why don't you like it gig"Moondoggie asked as he sat down next to the young adult with a pink hat "No not at all I love it,its delicious "Gidget giggled a bit and leaned forward,Moondoggie held her face then leaned in and give her a kiss .But they were interrupted by the speakers as Holland spoke"EVERYONE PLEASE REPORT TO THE BRIDGE FOR WE HAVE JUST ARRIVED THE GREAT LAND SO BRING YOUR TENTS AND GET READY".Gidged looked at Doggie and smiled

"Come lets be going doggie" the young couples stood up and left to go to the bridge.

* * *

_**Hello this is my first ever written story I never knew how to write a proper way so please any suggestions thanks and please review **_

_** and all the places I named is made up and this is after the second summer of love but I mixed it up a bit my way if you don't like it please tell me. any kind of comments is helpful even though its mean thanks =-) And please review  
**_


	2. The campsite view

_**The campsite **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hello everyone before we get to the story I just would like to say that I know I didn't write very good but I will fix anything you dislike please review and tell me how I did, any comments are useful even if its negative. Please read on and stay put.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_By the bridge_**

Eureka and Renton just reach the bridge where everyone was waiting. They went in and Holland was just about report to everyone what they all must do.

"Holland ,you called"Eureka said holding Renton's hand.

"Well I was just about to announce that we will be camping here so bring bags ,tents and once you got every thing ready meet us by the hanger"Holland said straight forward to his crew.

Hap smiled "Okay everyone lets get to it"

Mathew and Hilda went to get the bags for everyone while Moondoggie was stuck in a small storage area getting all the tents.

Gidget tried to pull him out. When she finally got him out, he smiled at if he did something wrong.

"I have the tents Holland I will take it and wait by the hanger with Gidget" Moondoggie said taking Gadget's hand ,Holland nodded and let them leave.

"Holland what can I do?" Talho said folding her arms,smiling and ready to do something.

Holland looked at Talho " You just rest you have done a lot today and you need the break"

Talho got a bit insulted by that but knew he was right but she still wanted to help out." Holland I don't need to, I want to help"

"No You might get hurt" Holland looked down at Talho's stomach.

Talho knew that she wasn't going to win so she just agreed.

"Leader I have the perfect spot to camp" Mathew said running in breathlessly.

"Really show us Mathew" Holland grabbed Talho's hand and they walked of with Mathew.

Renton and Eureka was busy packing a picnic basket with a picnic blanket.

"Eureka why are we packing the basket if we are going camping?"

"Cause Renton we can find a spot for us to have a small picnic just me and you"

Renton smiled and thought " Is this a way of her asking me on a date"

"Renton....Renton" Eureka called wanting to ask him something

Renton snapped back into reality"huh...What Eureka?"

"Renton do you like peanut butter or cheese?" Eureka asked holding the peanut butter jar and a packet of cheese.

"With what Eureka"

"syrup of cause"

"Oh I like peanut butter please"

Eureka and Renton finished making their sandwiches and packed it away. They left and went to the hanger like Holland said.

* * *

**_By the hanger_**

Everyone was ready and waited for Talho and Holland to take them to the place where Mathew showed them .

"Okay everyone we have a place to camp so grab something to carry and lets go" Holland ordered his crew

Everyone grab their things and of they went to set up camp.

But Eureka and Renton took nervash with them just in case they might need it.

"Renton do you have our things?"Trying to get in the nervash

"Yes Eureka its already in the nervash....here Eureka let me help"Renton held out his hand and helped Eureka up.

"Thanks Renton"

And off they went.

* * *

**_Out on land  
_**

Mathew directed them to the exact place he showed Talho and Holland. It was very lush and there was flowers of all they reached the area they all just dropped their bags. Gidget and Moondoggy fix their tent,it was a blue splash with a light pink color,Holland decided to do their tent by himself and Talho just stood there and watch,their tent is light brown. Mathew and Hilda tent is red or blood red .Job,Waz and Hap stayed on the ship and Stoner went with,he took pictures of everyone setting up their tent. The kids had their own kiddies tent it was a colorful one and it was right next to Eureka and Renton's tent which is rhe Blue and Red one.

Eureka took the picnic basket and walked over to Renton.

"Renton lets go find a place alone so we can have our picnic" Eureka pulled Renton's sleeve.

"Lets ask Holland first before we go"Renton held her hand ,she nodded then went to Holland

"So you want to go for a picnic .... alright but don't come back too late okay?" Holland said making sure they understood, two young couples nodded and off they went.

* * *

**_Sunset_**

"How much further must we go" Renton whined while drooping the rest of the walk.

"Well Renton there is where we are going to sit on that hill" Eureka said pointing towards a hill with lots of flowers and the sunset was so beautiful that it almost looked like a painting.

"WOW its wonderful Eureka!"Renton ran up there and took out the picnic blanket and set it out.

Eureka sat next to her eyes widen when she saw a flower which really amazed her.

"wow Renton its an Eurose" Eureka pick the flower which looked similar to a rose mixed with an were all different colors around them but Eureka loved the blue ones.

"An Eurose I never heard of it"Renton picked a red one.

"Oh it very rare barely see them any where most of it comes from here"Eureka put the flower into the basket.

Renton and Eureka just gazed at the wonderful sunset that looks like it was made for just leaned and kissed Renton but then she pulled away.

"Eureka..whats wro...." Renton noticed a tear landed on her hand.

"Oh Renton I ...I'm sorry." another tear came down her face while she was looking down.

"For what Eureka?"Renton placed his had on his beloved's shoulder.

" You do so much for me and all I can do is cause more since we met I put you in danger,but you make it seem so like it was nothing"Eureka stared crying even more

"Oh Renton I am sorry" She hugged him and put her face by his chest ,soaking it with her tears.

Renton put his hands on her face and he kissed let her last tear come down and thought of all the good things that had happend in the past 2 years

Renton pulled away to catch his breath and started to reply her.

"Eureka I am glad that you have brought me into this if you haven't I wouldn't be here where I am today,never regret those days the good and the bad cause they all are part of today and the future."Renton treid to make her feel better as he always does.

"Renton....but you would have died for me and you do so much for me...."

"I do that cause I love you and I wont be able to live without you I will rather die then live my whole live without you"

Eureka smiled "Renton I want to ......ne..ver mind"

"What Eureka?"

"Na its nothing nevermind"Eureka took the basket and took out all the sandwiches.

"Want one"Eureka took out a penut butter and syrup sandwich for him.

"Thanks"Renton took a big bit out of it and for sure he was hungry"

They enjoyed the rest of the they realized that they are missing 3 sandwiches.

"Renton we are missing 3 sandwiches"Eureka started panicing

"Look Eureka that wild cat took it"Renton pointed toward a cat that had wings or at least looked like one

"No Renton its not a cat its a Danfly,its related to a cat but this one has wings and its a different breed.

"Oh well whatever it is it has our bread."Renton stood up to get it but saw another two danflys one that looked like a mother and another that looked like a baby.

"Oh Renton look its a family cute" Eureka smiled.

"Eureka look how late it is we must be going back to the camp"

"ok Holland will be mad if we don't hurry." Eureka started packing the basket and Renton helped.

When they finished Renton took a camera he borrowed from Hap and took a picture of the place they were sitting and took a picture of Eureka which came out a the most beutiful picture ever with Eureka standing on the hill and her wings glow just like the moon which says R+E

They said their last good byes then left.

"Renton"

"ya Eureka?"

"Thanks"

Renton smiled, took her hand and off they went

* * *

**_Thanks for reading please Review and stay put for chapter three the next chapter will be mostly on Talho and Holland,but also n Eureka and Renton .If you see any mistakes please tell me Thanks. _**


	3. Start the fire and bring the marshmallow

_**Hi Thanks for waiting , I know not much has happen and there wont be much in this chapter too but I promise after this there will be some more action by the next chapter so enjoy this one and wait for more thanks and review.**_

* * *

_**Start the fire and get the marshmallows.**_

Holland and Talho decided to go to Misha for a check up on the baby.

"So hows the baby" Holland asked while standing against the wall looking down at Talho.

"Oh the baby is just fine but Talho you must rest more you are working yourself to death." Misha put away the scanner and gave Talho her shirt.

"Ya whatever" Talho sit up at took her shirt.

"Talho you should listen and be careful." Holland said hopping that she would listen

"Holland I think I am big enough to take care of our baby"

Talho stood up and walked up to Holland who is still leaning against the wall. Talho grinned as she walked up to him and whispered in his ears.

"You worry too much Holland we made this and I am sure we will make through all this with a healthy baby" Talho kissed him and he kissed her back.

"Umm excuse me but I think you have your own room so please if you don't mind I would like to carry on with my work" Misha folded her arms and grinned.

"Fine we will leave you to work, come my darling lets get to our tent" Talho said in a mocking tone.

Holland took Talho's hand and they both walked out of the medical bay.

As they walking ,Talho was looking down and had a smile on her face Holland notice and had to know why other wise it would be bother him forever.

"Talho what are you thinking about?"

"Oh I just thought about how great it will be to have this little one around we get to play with it and feed it.I just cant wait."

"I know how that feels I am just so excited about this whole thing too"

They both smiled and thought about the great things they can do with their bungle of joy

* * *

**_By the camp_**

"Renton maybe we should go get them,they are taking very long."Eureka started walking towards the ship Renton stopped her.

" No Eureka let them take their time." Renton held her arm but as gentle as he could so he didn't hurt her,Eureka nodded and Renton let her arm go.

"Oh look there they are now"Eureka pointed out as Talho and Holland walk out of the ship.

"Is everyone done?" Holland said looking at Mathew.

"Yup all we have to do is start a fire...." Renton answered

" And make marshmallows" Link said with a smile.

"Oh me and Renton will get it Holland" Eureka grabbed Renton's hands and ran off with him to the kitchen,the kitchen is like a little shack but like a home all it has is a kitchen and 4 bathrooms.

Eureka was having problems with a machine

"Renton will you please help me?"

"sure Eureka whats wrong?"

"Oh the hot chocolate machine doesn't want to work,look if I push the button nothing"Eureka pushes the button rapidly on,off and it didn't go on Renton looked at the wire and then realized whats wrong.

"Eureka did you put the plug it in?"

"Ummm no"

"Then here's your problem....now try it"

Eureka pushed the button again then it went on."Thanks Renton your a hero"

"No problem Eureka, I am going to look in the cupboards for the marshmallows"

"Alright I am going to look for sticks to put it on."

Renton went in a cupboard and searched for the soft marshmallows and Holland walked in.

"Eureka wheres Renton?"

"Oh Renton is in the cupboard."

Holland looked around and saw Renton climbing out of found the marshmallow and handed it to Eureka.

"Well its seems like you have everything under control I wait for you guys by the fire."

"Okay Holland."

Eureka and Renton walked out side, after they hand found all the sticks

Everyone was still waiting for Eureka and Renton to bring the marshmallows .

"Mama,Papa come sit with us" Maeter patted a log showing her parents where to sit.

" Thanks Mater" Eureka smiled at her blond headed girl and handed her the marshmallow packet and sticks.

"Maeter take one and pass it on alright?"

"Okay Mama" Maeter handed it to Link who handed it to Maurice and so on.

Holland was busy with BBQ while Talho was making salad for dinner.

"Talho can you give me the steak and chops spices please"

"Here you go Holland"

"Thanks

Eureka walked in and thought that she could do some thing for them.

"Do you need help Holland"

"No Every thing is fine Eureka"

Talho was starting to shake.

" Holland I feel....I feel so dizzy" Talho was about to faint but Holland caught her in time.

"Talho are you alright?"Holland asked still holding her he could feel her trembling on his arms.

"Ya I'm fine I just felt so dizzy"

"Eureka I need you to take care of the food I need to take Talho to Misha"

"Okay I'll ask Renton to help."

"Alright.... come Talho"

Talho tried to stand but failed so Holland picked her up

"Okay I'll carry you"

"Just don't drop me"

"I wouldn't even think about it!"

"I'm kidding"Talho smiled and held on tight will Holland carry's her to Misha.

* * *

**_By the medical bay _**

Holland rushed in Misha's office as if Talho was dieing

"Misha ,Talho almost fainted"

" Oh my, Well just put her on the bed and I will get my scanner"

Holland Gently put Talho down as if she would break if he puts her down to hard, Misha scanned Talho and signed.

"Well whats wrong." Holland was so worried he looked so white as if he saw a ghost.

"Shes fine she is just walking around to much which tired her out so all she needs is a goodnight rest and some food ."

"Well I haven't eaten allot today so I will thanks Misha"

"Okay I'll get her to bed and give her something to eat"

"Now take care"

Holland nodded and thanked Misha picked Talho up and walked with her out of the office.

"Holland thanks for being with me "

" I must just keep my eye on you"

* * *

_**Back by the camp**_

Holland walked outside and saw everyone was worried sick about Talho,Holland just carried on walking into their tent and put Talho down.

"Holland will you stay with me"Talho said holding onto his hand.

"Sure but you must rest."Holland stroke her black short hair then saw that Eureka and Renton wanted to come in.

"Come in you two" Holland giggled.

Eureka walked in holding a plate of salad while Renton followed holding a plate with a chicken and a mini steak.

"Here Talho we thought you might be hungry"

"Thanks you,you two"Talho took the plate and smiled.

"Holland I need to know whats wrong with Talho."Eureka asked with begging eyes.

"Well you see guys Talho is.....Pregnant, she is pregnant."

Eureka's eyes widen and smiled and Renton did the same.

"Congratulations" They both said.

"Alright you two Talho needs to rest."

"Alright bye" Eureka and Renton went out and sat by the fire but not saying any thing about it, knowing that Talho and Holland wants to tell them first.

"Alright Talho I will let you rest now alright"

"Okay Holland night ."

"Okay night Talho"He kissed her took the plate and then left.

By the camp fire,Mathew and Hilda went to their tent after they said their goodnights.

"RENTON!"Eureka paniced.

"Whats wrong Eureka"

"My marshmallow its on fire!"

Renton laughed

"Renton what must I do"

"blow it"

Eureka did so and so her pink marshmallow was black now.

"I like it when its burned"

"Ya well if you like it burned then here have some"Eureka took of her marshmallow and put it in Renton's mouth.

"Tasty" Renton smile as he swolled the sticky marshmallow.

"Ya it is" Eureka said licking her fingers.

"Mama dont go all flirty in front of us we are still kid you know" Maurice smiled and Eureka blushed.

" I need some water"Gidget stood up and went to the kitchen

She grabbed a plastic cup but dropped it when she felt some one behind her

"Doggie you scared me"

"Oh I'm sorry" He picked up the cup for her and put his hand around her waist as she pourd water in the cup

"Moondoggie you should really stop sneaking behind people."

"Ya ya." He turned her around and kissed her, Gidget got a bit of a shock but carried on kissing him she leaned back but her hand bumped open the tap which wet her hand she shook it and looked back at Moondoggie and saw someone behind was a boy with a face as red as a tomato.

"RENTON!"Gidget pushed Moondoggie aside

"I am sor...sorry" Renton said struggling with words , ran out and sat next to Eureka still red looking down.

"Renton whats wrong?" Eureka put her hand on his leg.

"I found Moondoggie and Gidget making out in the kitchen" Renton whispered as soft as he could making sure no one hears him but Eureka.

"Oh guess it was just bad timing."

"Ya guess so"

Moondoggie and Gidget came out of the kitchen.

"Hay I am going to sleep its late and I am bombed out so night"Moondoggie walked into his tent and dropped flat unto his sleeping bag and gidget came in and as well went to sleep.

"Maurice,Maeter and Link I think its time for you to go to bed as well." Renton said acting like a father.

"Okay night Mama and Papa" The kids hugged them and went to their tent.

Holland stood up "Renton ,Eureka don't stay up too late I have something for you to do tomorrow alright.

"Yes Holland" Renton nodded and Holland went to his tent.

"Renton , its full moon tonight."Eureka said gazing at the moon but Renton couldn't help but stare at her glowing eyes as if it put him in trans,Eureka looked at him and saw that he was staring at her.

"Renton is there some thing wrong with how I look?"

"No not at all its just your so beautiful Eureka"

Eureka smiled and kissed him.

Renton broke the kissed and took deep breathes so he could speak.

"Eureka lets go sleep"Renton stood up held out his hand,Eureka nodded and took his hand.

Renton kissed Eureka goodnight and of in a doze they went.

It was a perfect night at the camp and Eureka and Renton had a great time two,Stoner had loads of pictures which will be great for the next issue of Ray-Out.

"And I think that the pictures of Renton having a romantic Picnic with Eureka will be a great cover for Ray-Out." Stoner said and throw away his cigarette and went to his tent.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading and review and tell me what you think .The next chapter will be better and I know not much happened in this chapter but just wait for the next one .Please review any comments will be fine and stay tuned for the next chapter. Thanks =)  
_**


	4. Meet Nalah

_**Hi I am trying my best to update my story for you fast and I know I promise to make more things happen so here you have it hope you enjoy it and review please .  


* * *

**_

_**Meet Nalah.  
**_

The next morning Eureka woke up and saw that Renton was missing,she ran out to see where he and then she smiled as she saw Renton running after Link while Maeter was on Renton's back they all were laughing then Renton saw Eureka awake but then found himself falling to the ground Maurice laughed for he was the reason why Renton fell.

" Awe my head"Renton whined while rubbing his messy hair.

" Renton are you alright"Eureka ran and sat next to him.

" Ya I think so"Renton giggled and smiled. The kids where standing next to him.

" Lets do that again" Maeter begged

" Again again" Link cheered and Maurice just stands there giggling at what he did.

" Na I am tired maybe later"He tried to escape another child attack

" Awww" The kids whined then walked away until saw a butterfly and ran after it.

" Well you see that I am in for one of those mornings again so how did you sleep?"Renton stood up and held out his hand for Eureka

" I slept fine until I saw you weren't there"Eureka said and took Renton's hand.

" Oh sorry Eureka I was busy with some bread for the soup but the kids throw a tennis ball at me then I landed running after them.

" Well since you had a disturbance I'll make the soup"

" Wait I'll come help you"But someone stopped Renton "No your not I want to talk to you."

" Holland!" Talho called in the background." I am going with Hilda to the shops alright"Talho waved and got into one of the LFO

" Okay becareful and don't come back late"Holland called back.

" Alright I'll be back soon "Talho waved again then sat down and flew off.

" bye! "After Holland said his bye he stood there lost in though.

" Umm Holland what do you want from me" Holland just realize that he was still holding onto Renton

" Right umm...I need you and Eureka to get some Stuzers after you have eaten. "Holland let go of Renton's shirt.

" What are those,Holland?"Renton was fixing his black shirt.

" Eureka will explain.I need to go to the ship and check the radars"Holland said as he was on his way to the ship

" Alright will do."Renton went and sat down to where the fire was but was put out.

" Here Renton"Eureka gave him a plate of soup and bread.

" Thanks Eureka it looks good"Renton smiled as he took the first bite of his bread and Eureka sat down next to him and started eating her soup

" What did Holland want" Eureka says then eating another piece of bread

" Holland asked us to get some Stuzers when we are finish eating" Renton answered while gobbling down his soup

" Oh okay"

" Eureka what is a Stuzer any way and where do we find that?"Renton asked as he puts his plate down next to him

" Its like a oval fruit its color is orange if its ripe other wise it will be green it has a flavor mixed coconut and papaya and you can find it in the Floating land."

" Oh it sound nice."Renton replied licking his fingers

" It sure is"Eureka took another sip of her soup

" Eureka this was great what is it"Renton smiled

" Its chicken soup"Eureka simply answerd as she finished her soup

" Its wonderful"

" Oh thank you Renton"Eureka blushed a little and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

" I'll take your plate for you."Renton took their plates and wash them.

" Come Renton lets go get some stuzers."

" Right"Renton and Eureka went and stood by Nirvash.

" Hello Nirvash."Eureka placed her hands on it.

" Renton did so too"Renton gasped as he heard a sound

" Hello Eureka and Renton hows your morning."Nirvash asked as it opened up for them to climb in.

" I'm doing fine"Eureka smiled and answered back.

" Ya me too"Renton nodded

" Renton did you just answer Nirvash?"

" Ya I can hear it ."

" Wow that's great...Nirvash we have to go to Floating Land ."Eureka said all excited

" Alright hop in."Nirvash said

Renton got in and held out his hands for Eureka."Here Eureka let me help you up"

" Oh thanks Renton"

Renton pulled Eureka into the Nirvash and they both smiled to each both took the amiter drive and pulled it, there was a green mist and it had Eureka's name on it.

" Okay lets go Eureka."

They lifted off and flew away.

" Wow Eureka look"Eureka leaned over to see what Renton was pointing at.

" Those are pretty."Eureka said looking at the stardust

" Is that the Floating land Eureka?"

" Ya that's it we got here so fast normally takes and hour."

Beep Beep warning sign went.

" Eureka what wrong."

" Someones firing at us."

They tried to dogged everyone of the shots

" Whose shooting at us"Renton asked and looked at the raider

" Its someone on the Island"Eureka answers as she dodges all the bullets.

As soon as they landed there was this lady about in her 30's with long red hair just stood there with a gun by the Nirvash."Get out and put your hands on your head"The lady yelled.

Renton climbed out first"Why are you shooting at us"

" Are you one those people that is here to bring more disease to this land" The lady asked pointing the gun at him

" No we are here just to get stuzers"Renton said knowing that this was just a missunderstanding

The lady put her gun away"oh I'm sorry its just there are these military guys that are bringing some kind disease to this land and so far I am the only one alive on it"Lady tried to explain her reasons for shooting them.

" Oh but then why are you still here."Renton asked as he took Eureka out of Nivash

" Thats cause I need to protect this place from them "

" Oh ....well do you know where we can find some stuzers" Eureka asked

" ya sure follow me"Lady told them and walked off

Renton and Eureka followed her to this huge tree

" Theres some up there but you must climb to get it"

" I'll do it"Renton volunteered and starts climbing up the tree.

" So whats your name"The lady looks at Eureka

" Mine is Eureka and his is Renton"

" Wait so your Eureka and his Renton Thurston"

Eureka just nodded

" Wow its a pleasure to meet you I am Nalah"She smiled and shook Euerka's hand.

" Its nice to meet you too"

Nalah looked at Renton who was cutting the stuzers

" So Renton's your boyfriend"Nalah said with a slight grin on her face

" Ya...his"Eureka blushed a bit

" I think we have enough"Renton shouted from the top of the tree

" Ok then come down"

Renton trys climbing down but the slipped and fell hard onto the ground

" RENTON!"*Eureka ran to him and held his face in her hands"Are you ok answer me"

Renton was blacked out and just laid there.

" I must take him back will you help me"Eureka asked with begging eyes

" But I have to stay here and protect this place"

" Please Nalah"

Nalah thought long and hard about it then agreed

* * *

_**At the campsite**_

Holland was busy helping Mathew pack away while Moondoggie and Gidget takes the tents into the ran to Holland as fast as she could while Nalah was following her with Renton in her arms

" Holland, Renton is fell out of the tree which was very high and..."Eureka stopped noticing that Holland was looking at Nalah.

" Eureka whose this"Holland asked in his curious voice .

" Oh she is Nalah she was the one protecting the Island and she was the only one on it"

" Protecting it from what"

" A deadly Disease that killed all my people that the military place there"

" Oh alright....take Renton to Misha ok I need to finish up here and let Nalah go for a check up to see if she got the disease somehow"and with that Holland went back to work

* * *

_**Well thats it for now... haha I think I made it a bit to long but thats for taking so long sorry...but I hoped you enjoyed this one and like I said any comments will do just fine thanks :D I will make the next one right after I get one more comment ...TA =P**_


	5. Check up1

**Hi everyone sorry I took so long but my computer was formatted and I had nothing to type on so now here's the update and I hope you enjoy for any spelling mistakes or anything I did bad here I haven't written anything for a while so I am kinda out of practice but if there is any problems please tell me .I will try to keep for reading please review and please any advise will be nice**

**In this chapter Nalah and Eureka are having a few chats on the way to Misha and once they reach there ...well read and find out I am not telling you every thing :P haha okay enjoy

* * *

  
**

**Check up 1**

**On the ship**

The ship was very quiet all you could hear was the footsteps as Nalah and Eureka are walking to Misha.

Nalah smiled at Eureka: "You look so worried. Don't stress yourself out so much his not dying we just need to know if he still has brain cells left to think."

Eureka looks even more worried now: "What if he doesn't, does that mean he won't think properly and then have amnesia. OH NO IF HE DOES THEN IT MEANS HE WOULD HAVE FORGOTTEN WHO I AM!"

Eureka is going in panic mode but luckily Nalah has already been through this so she knows exactly how to calm her down.

"Ha-ha I was just kidding Eureka I don't think he will lose all his brain cells. But just to make sure his fine let's get him to Misha"

Eureka looks at the sleeping boy and nodded: "For Renton… I will do anything"

"You really do love him huh?"

"Yes a whole lot! I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for him. I would have died if he hadn't saved me and took care of me while the Geko was searching for us …"

"Wait why were they searching for you?"

"We were in the promised land for the past year the Geko found us about 3 months before we ….. Well umm I mean before they found us"

A grin appeared on Nalah's face

"W … What?"

"Did you and Renton do anything while you guys were alone?" A slick grin was growing on Nalah's face which made Eureka knew straight away by what she means.

Eureka was struggling to find words what to say "N…No w…well … not…really the ….w...whole thing…just…well….little ….things ….no..Not that…we did anything b...bad…but also not….well umm"

Nalah patted Eureka on the shoulder" Hey you all have your own privet past don't go telling me everything "She winked at the shaky half embarrassed Eureka.

Eureka manages to give a small smile.

"Just so long you don't tell Holland"

"That's a good idea let's see how mad he can be , just make sure Renton is hidden away before Holland gets his hands on him "

Eureka smiled "I don't think he would like it so much."" Who? Holland or Renton."The two girls giggled as they got to Misha's office until they heard voices, they stop only to hear that the voices were only Misha and Talho. Eureka knocked on the door since Nalah was carrying Renton and didn't feel like dropping him on the floor.

Misha opened the door "Oh my, what happened?"

"He fell out of the tree trying to get startuzer and he just fell onto the ground flat like a flap jack."

Misha nodded and hastily opens the door wider to let them in. "Talho I have to put Renton on the bed and the other one isn't clean from the previous injury so could you please wait on the couch for your results.

Talho smiled and nodded, she went and sat gently on the couch and rubbed her small lump on her stomach.

Eureka couldn't help but stare." It's starting to grow fast "Eureka said thinking out loud

"It's starting to show …but not so much that it would be showing through my shirt. Thank God for that."

"It must be amazing knowing that there's something growing inside you. A mixture of you and Holland put together." Eureka said and then looked at her reflection in the mirror.' **I wander how I would look like if I was pregnant. A living thing growing inside me ….something that has made Renton and I completely one… a small person with the two of us put together'**.

Eureka got out of her day dreaming when she felt a little pat on her head. It was Talho saying" Now don't get any idea's Eureka your still young and Holland will get really mad if you do that in such a young age, unless you have already done it when you were alone with Renton last year."

Eureka blushed a lot "N….NO …Of…Course not! A...and I am not that young I am seventeen."Eureka stuck her tongue out.

Talho just laughed at how Eureka.

"So does that you are planning on doing anything with him since your 'older' now?" Talho smirked and it cause Eureka to blush.

"Wh..What! I didn't say that!"

"But you are thinking it be honest Eureka" Talho was walking towards Eureka and Eureka walking in the wall. "T…Talho I …I am not…"

"Oh yes you are ….say it …come on don't hide it"

"Alright you two stop it before someone gets hurt" Misha came between them and handed Talho the results." Your baby is fine you just need to eat and rest a little more you have been around too much Talho and it's not good for you and your baby"

Talho giggled and said" Fine. But then Holland can carry me around".

"I am not kidding Talho and I will make sure Holland keeps an eye on you, and speaking about Holland he says that we need to do some test on you Nalah."

"Ya he thinks that I might have the same disease that my people got before they all died."

"Well then come sit here on this chair and I will run some test on you"

Nalah did so and sat patiently waiting for Misha to come back from her office.

**At the Campsite**

**

* * *

**

Holland decided to come and check on them but before he could go he was interrupted by moon- doggie, whose tent has been shot to the trees

"Holland please can you help out here!"

"Not again Moon Doggie it's the third time now"

"Ya well it's not easy when you have to hold the rope and tie it." Moondoggie complained

"I will help you Moondoggie" Gidget said walking from the kitchen

"Thanks that will be nice"

Holland just shook his head and climbed up the tree getting of all four tents.

"Okay next time it goes flying into the tree again your getting it of."

"HOLLAND!" Stoner calls him.

" Urg what now….it looks like I am not going to get a chance to see Talho is doing."

**Well maybe the next chapter Holland but right now I have some things I have to say:**

**Once again sorry I only now got Microsoft words again since I had my whole laptop formatted. I will try to catch up and I just want to say that this Eureka seven story is one of my practice stories so any hints or tips anything you don't like tell me so I know for the future . I really want to learn writing more so any help is good help Thanks! And in this one I had to write check up 1 because I don't want to make the chapter to long so I will split it up into 2 different chapters so the next one will be check up 2 Hope you enjoy and please comment…I need help on this thanks.**


	6. Check up2

**I have been really inspired seeing how many people read my story and all comments my friends gave me about it so I just want to say thank you and please review. I will try making some time to write more for you. So enjoy and please comment it will really help me. Now on with the story.**

**By Misha**

Misha come and started running some tests on Nalah, while Eureka was holding Renton's hand.

"Well you are one very healthy lady, there's just one thing I need to know."

Nalah looked at Misha a bit worried. "Yeah?" she asked

"When did your husband die?"

Nalah looked a bit sad about the question but answered without hesitation "He died 20 weeks ago that was about 5 months ago."

"Well have you guys done anything sexually before he died?"

Nalah nodded hopping that there wasn't anything wrong with her.

Eureka looked at Misha with a questioned face.

Misha stood up and looked at Talho. "Well let's just say that Talho is not the only person here expecting." She smiled then looked at Nalah to see her face expression. It was her favorite part when she tells them the unexpected news.

Nalah stared as tears started to stream down her face, her face looked a bit sad but also with a sparkle of joy and excitement.

"I…I'm pregnant… a part of… him is inside of me…proof that he hasn't left me." Nalah cupped her face with her hands trying to hold back the whimpering sounds that she was making. "A part of him… in me"

Eureka smiled and looked at Renton. **I wish I had a part of you in me…a life that made us one.**

Renton woke up and Eureka blushed after what she just had thought of.

Renton smiled, almost grinned at Eureka " Eureka, you're so beautiful when you blush like that" Renton said it so softly it sounded almost like a whisper making sure that Nalah and Misha didn't hear him.

Eureka blushed even more and stole a kiss from him.

"Why is that lady crying?" Renton looked at Nalah confused

"Oh she just found out that she is having a baby…"

Renton saw Eureka looking at Nalah as if she was wishing for something. He wanted to know what she wanted but couldn't tell since Eureka never thought about that kind of stuff. "Eureka what's wrong?"

Eureka looked at Renton very shyly "Nothing it's just…that she has part of someone she loves in her… that someone she loved a lot and now was made into one …into one person. It must be really nice… having a child … the excitement and …." Eureka carried on mumbling on and on about how great it must be to be pregnant. Renton looked at her in surprise wandering if she was thinking about having one herself. Renton just shook his head. **Don't go thinking that now Renton you just woke up and know your already thinking stuff like that.**

"Renton…Renton are you even listening to me." Eureka giggled when Renton looked at her as if he only now realized that she was talking to him.

"Sorry Eureka what were you saying?"

"I said that I would like one of my own one day wouldn't you?" Eureka asked again trying to hide the nervous tone in her voice.

"Well uh…yeah I would like that. I would like to have a child of my own… not that I really love having Maurice, Link, Maeter as my kids just I would also like one that's mine."

Eureka smiled "Yeah me too"

Renton was about to ask Eureka something until Misha came to him and checked if his stable enough to walk.

"Renton happy to see you're awake and not brain dead" Nalah laughed as she rubbed Eureka's hair

"Well Renton you seem fine you just need some time to wake up and you can go" Misha said as she was checking his heart beat.

When Misha went back to her office to file all her information, Talho was standing there with a big grin on her face.

"So you guys are talking about making babies" Talho teased

Eureka and Renton light up light Christmas lights.

"W… What!" Renton was able to choke out.

"I overheard your conversation, but don't you think Eureka is a bit too young to be playing adult games" Talho winked at Renton.

"N...No that's not it, we were just….umm talking."

"Fine keep denying it .just if you guys do decide to have a bit of fun just make sure you keep it down I don't think Holland will be happy hearing you guys." Talho laughed and walked out, leaving two embarrassed seventeen year olds.

"Geez that Talho thinks so knows everything" Renton frowned

"Well that's Talho for you"

**In the hallway**

Talho was just on her way back to the campsite until she bumped into someone.

"Whoa careful you don't want to hurt yourself now" Holland said holding Talho around her waist.

"Me … Or the baby?" Talho grinned.

"Both" Holland smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Talho was a bit surprised by Holland's caring mood.

"So is everything fine?"

"Yeah the baby is fine…and so is Nalah"

"That's good…wait what do you mean by Nalah?"

Talho smile and hugged him." She is also having a child."

Holland looked at the direction Talho came from. "It's a good thing I let her get a check up."

"Yeah it sure was. Holland I don't think Eureka is that young girl anymore."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well umm…let's just say that Eureka was staring at Nalah and I when we were having our checkups think that maybe she is planning on having a child of her own."

"YOU MEAN WITH RENTON!" Holland was just jumped from caring daddy to protective father.

"Well who else? Holland I think she is old enough and Renton has matured a lot these past few years, and he has been a great father to Eureka's kids and been a protective boyfriend to Eureka. I think that we must be lucky to have him close to Eureka, We could have had a guy that didn't give a damn."

Holland sighed trying to think of something to say to convince Talho that it was a bad Idea but knowing that she was right it made him know that there was nothing he could do about it and he kind of known that one day Eureka would want to be a mother of her own.

"I guess your right Talho, There nothing I can do." Holland then gave an evil smirk **.But if I can keep Renton busy they might not have time.**

"HOLLAND!" Talho was growing inpatient since she kept asking him what he was thinking about.

"Yeah, sorry what did you say?"

"I need you to support them like giving them some space, or a bigger room and something's that they can enjoy and make it their special first time"

Holland blushed and looked at Talho "Your joking right? It's hard enough of me letting them do what they want now you want me to encourage them to?"

"Holland come on at least try." Talho gave her begging tone that Holland could never resist.

"F…Fine…FINE!"Holland agreed. Then Talho put her hand on her hip and had a playful grin on her face.

"Come Holland, Misha said I need some rest and it will be nice if you can join me" Talho winked and walked off, Holland stared at her ass for a while then followed.

"W...Wait up!" Holland jogged to her.

**Finally I have finished before another year: D. I hope you have enjoyed reading this. I am thinking of adding some lemon in my story later and I showed maybe changed it to rate M. But I am kind of nervous about it and I need to know what do you think? Please comment and tell me what you think. Thanks. I'll be waiting and I will write some more until someone tells me what they think about the lemon should I do it or must I keep it rated T and remember any comments counts. Next Chapter: The Talk.**


	7. The Talk

**Sorry about the previous chapter I know I made a lot of mistakes but I just fixed it and I had to think of things to say so it's been taking me a while to write but now that my internet was down and my computer games are stuck, writing is the only thing I can do now… But it's not like I am complaining. I love writing to my people that are reading so thank you all and hope you enjoy this one.**

_**The talk**_

A warm night with a glowing fire outside everyone's tent, the stars are dancing while the moon is proudly showing its whole form and not a cloud in the sky. Everything is so peace full you could hear nothing but Holland and Talho mumbling as they walk out of the Gekko.

Eureka and Renton was in their tents lying on their blow up bed. Eureka saw the cream that Misha gave to Renton to put onto his shoulder and she thought it would be a great way to do something other than just awkwardly lying there wishing that Renton could just kiss her endlessly, well at least that was what she was hopping for that night. Eureka grabbed the cream and looked at Renton to see if he was awake, which he was, lying since he couldn't sleep because he have been unconscious for 3 hours or something that he didn't feel like sleeping again.

"R…Renton" Eureka whispered as she crawled onto Renton and gave him a kiss. She was sitting on top of him now, took off his top and started rubbing his shoulder with the cold creamy liquid making it soft and smooth.

"You really did hurt your shoulder didn't you?"Eureka now started massaging his shoulder gently making sure she doesn't make it worse.

"Yeah but it feels better now because of you" Renton winked and leaned forward so Eureka sat on his lap. He placed his arm around her neck and gave her a kiss he hungrily has been waiting for.

The two were giving deep but short kisses attacking each other's lips as if they were challenging each other to see who would land up giving up. Unaware of the fact that Talho and Holland was standing outside planning on what to say to the young couples inside.

Renton lost the challenge because he was distracted by the two figures that were standing outside their tent "Eureka look" Renton pointed at the two shadows that was showing through their tent looking as if they were lost.

Eureka turned and saw that they were coming in. She looked down at Renton showing panic in her violet eyes. She tried to stop blushing as she was about to get off him but when they walked in she stopped dead, still sitting on Renton's lap waiting to hear Holland explode seeing her like this.

But she was surprised when she saw Holland just standing there as if he doesn't care. But really he felt like banging Renton's head into a solid hard, rock until he was unconscious again but instead he just kept in the rage and forced himself to ignore the fatherly anger that most dad's get when they catch their teenage daughter with their boyfriends.

"Oh excuse us but we would like to talk to you guys about something, you see I told Holland about you guys and well… we want to straight out some rules." Talho said to the two speechless teens that were still red form almost being caught. Then Talho looked at Holland who looks like his going to cause a world war but when he saw Talho was looking at him, he cleared his mind and nodded his head knowing that she wants him to continue. He took a deep breath and started.

"I heard that you two are thinking about…having a child of your own and planning out your lives." Holland said straight forward wanting to end the conversation right now but had to continue. "I will support this idea but don't expect me to help out with everything or allow everything, like making out in front of me."

"We aren't making out!"Renton blurted out without knowing what he said.

"You were before we came in right?" Holland said in a pissed off tone, angry that he couldn't just beat him up and get it over with. But because his little princess was there he knew that she would hate him forever if he did.

"NO! We weren't even before you come close to this tent. Eureka was only putting cream on my shoulder!" Renton said getting irritated because Holland was treating him like a 12 year old brat again. (No offense to 12 year old girls or boys).

"Then why is she sitting on your lap like that and why are you two blushing so much if you didn't do anything huh? She could have just sat next to you and rubbed it on or you could have just done it yourself." Holland was beginning to feel a bit more uncomfortable realizing that Eureka is still sitting on him.

"Eureka…I, we…."Renton was trying to find words to say But Eureka interrupted as she got off him and walked up to Holland.

"Holland, you're the one who just walked into our tent to tell us something and then you go, not just to bothering us but also starting another argument with Renton! You don't see us walking in on you guys when your …' Making out' So why the hell are you complaining about us making out if you guys already had your fun…AND TALHO IS WALKING PROVE! I AM SO SICK AND TIRED OF YOU TREATING ME LIKE A BABY AS IF I CAN'T TAKE CARE OF MY SELF! I AM OLD ENOUGH! FUCK JUST LET ME HAVE A LIFE TOO! "Eureka yelled with her hand on her hip, the other hand in a fist trying to hold her back from punching his brain out from his ear and stared right into Holland's eyes showing that she is furious about his intrusion and that she is dead serious about what she just said.

Holland was so surprised at how Eureka had reacted and spoken to him that he had forgotten what he was doing here. He looked at Talho and saw that she was just surprised as he was. Holland looked at Renton who was staring at Eureka as if he had seen her for the first time as his mouth was hanging open. He sighed and looked at Talho hopping that she would continue.

She just looked at him and noticed the begging blue eyes that she must carry on since she is patient enough, but first she looked at him as if he was crazy but then knew that he couldn't say anything after how **His princess** (meaning daughter in a certain way) just spoke to him.

"Well okay then Eureka, we came here to tell you that we are setting up a room that is big enough for just you and Renton. But I guess you don't want now that I know that you're not interested and you want to take care of yourself, want to do things yourself, we are sorry for offering some help and giving you some space, if we knew that you were going to be mad we wouldn't have offered" Talho was just as angry now because they are trying to be good parents but Eureka wouldn't except it, Talho was hoping that Eureka would take back her words.

"You guys were going to give us a new room? Sorry Talho, I am just sick of Holland treating me like a child He never wants me to be alone and he always want me somewhere he can see me, I just wanted to have some freedom but if I knew that's what you came in here for I wouldn't have yelled like that" Eureka was feeling very guilty that Talho and Holland was trying their best to do something nice for her and now she yells at them and being ungrateful for what they have been planning for them.

"I am just so use to Holland always saying that Renton mustn't do this to me or that and I must always be good and all that but I would like to be alone thank you for giving that to me" Eureka bended her head slightly while apologizing. Talho nodded, understanding why Eureka got so mad it's like a girl wanting to go out with her boyfriend without her dad spying on her.

"Renton grab a towel and your trunks we are going to the hot spring for a little man to man talk okay."Holland said in a surprisingly nice tone, He gave a quick peck to Talho and retreated outside.

"Yeah Renton I will let you get dressed and once you look I will talk to Eureka okay? Bye now" and with that Talho walked out. Renton looked at Eureka.

"Well I guess I have to get ready to have another 'man to man' talk…with Holland" Renton said bitterly. Eureka knew that Renton didn't want to go so she is going to encourage him in her sweet way as she always does.

"Aw don't worry Renton I am sure he just wanted to say that he is proud that you have become a responsible adult." Even though Renton knew that Eureka was just trying to cheer him up and that none of its true he has to go. After Eureka gave him a deep kiss, Renton got dressed and left.

"Thanks Eureka I love you so much."

After Renton left Talho came back in and sat on the bed with Eureka.

"Talho does it hurt? I mean everything that happens before and after you're pregnant." Eureka wanted to start a conversation before it gets awkward and wanted to learn more of what she has to expect one day she gets a child of her own.

"Well not really. But in the first few weeks you will feel nausea and headaches but I bet with Renton's support he will help you…Eureka are you planning on having one soon?"Talho knew why Eureka was so eager to learn so much about having a baby.

"I don't know…maybe when Renton is ready I really would love to have my own soon but I will have to find the right time and once I have learned more about how to take care of one since I only found Maurice and them as children I don't know how to take care of them when they are young. So Talho will you help me with it once I have my own?"Eureka asked Talho like a daughter asking a mom. Talho was happy that Eureka asked her and happily accepted.

"Okay Eureka I will help but right now I don't really know much since I am still having my child, I can still tell you some rules that you must follow when are going to have one so Eureka I want you to listen carefully to what I am going to say okay?.

"Yeah, please Talho… tell me, I really want to learn more about it."Eureka's eyes widen with sparkles of excitement in her eyes eager to learn more about life inside.

**Well maybe next chapter but now I want to say hello everyone I haven't had any reviews so I am getting a bit worried if maybe there is something wrong with the review thing or if no one wants to comment. Anyway my next chapter is where Holland and Renton have their man talk while Talho is going to explain the advantages and disadvantages of being pregnant. So I hope you enjoyed my story and please review so I know that there is nothing wrong and thank you for adding my story to your favorites it really encourage me to write more. Thank you and look forward to my next chapter: Holland's man talk and Talho's woman talk.**


	8. Holland's man and Talho's woman talk

**I have been having some really nice words about my story that I felt bad for not starting another one soon but it's during the exam so I am trying to squeeze in some time to write, so if I take long to update please don't panic it's just a bit hard to focus on everything and I have been losing idea's on my story but I am sure I might come up with something and I might end my story on chapter 10 and start a new story or maybe I should carry on… whatever you think but thanks for reading. Enjoy this one.**

**

* * *

**

**By the hot springs**

I am getting closer I can feel the steam and moisture on my head or is it just me getting nervous. It's just that every time I have a talk with him about stuff it always end up the same. The Silent treatment and ignorance until Holland feels like talking to me again. It's getting stuffier and I can hear Holland humming. He sounds happy which is surprising since he never is when he is having a 'meeting' with me. As I got closer I could see him through the mist, I could see him lying there with his eyes closed enjoying life.

I took a step closer not wanting to startle him but the more tense it felt the more eager I felt to just jump behind him. Closer, Closer I kept sneaking up on him. Still humming waiting for my arrival but what he didn't know was that I was right behind him reaching for his back to terrify the day lights out of him, leaning closer and closer slowly reaching for his back, for sure his going to kill me for this but it's really worth it.

"HOLLAND BOO!I spooked as I grabbed his shoulder and jumped back expecting a punch but instead Holland looked at me still taking in the shock with his ice blue eyes wide open and taking in deep breaths. No way… He… He couldn't be laughing could he? Hearing a slight chuckle coming from him, He was defiantly not the Holland I know. He must have sensed my surprise because he was now smirking at me.

"Holland, Are you okay? You're acting stranger than usual." I started feeling a cold shiver coming up my spine.

"Well now that you're becoming more then a brat, I thought that maybe I should go lightly on you since today your making a big decision." I climbed in the hot water trying to get use to the feeling before I can sit back and wait for another talk with the leader of the Gekko.

"I knew that this day would come… I always knew that one day you two would want to take another step into your relationship. I just didn't know that it would happen sooner than I thought. Days just seemed to go by."Holland was looking at the glowing moon which is hidden somewhere between the trees. I stayed quiet waiting for him to finish.

"Renton, I have to admit that you have been taking care of Eureka very well. Even more then I did. That's why I have accepted the fact that you two will grow up and make your own decisions one day, knowing that whatever you two come up with you will do it together. But are you sure that Eureka is ready? That she is ready for this big step you guys want to take."He was looking at me now, waiting for an answer, I could tell that he wants a serious and honest answer.

"Yes I am sure that she is, but if she isn't I won't continue I won't take the big step until Eureka is ready to follow."I said everything that came from my heart. I really did love Eureka and the last thing in the world that I would even think of is forcing her to do something she doesn't want to or hurt her.

"Well then I guess it's an official you have matured enough to be called an adult. But Renton just because you're now an adult it means that you must stop acting likes a child. Sometimes it's nice to have just let go of the big life and act silly once in a while." Holland must be referring to the scare I gave him because I saw laughter in his eyes.

"You too Holland, admit it you also have been acting like a child lately but also Holland you act like a father to me and to the crew. I just want to thank you for being like a father to me." Holland looked like he was going to tear up. He gave me a hug and ended the Father, son talk tonight while we just enjoyed the rest of the night enjoying a chat that didn't make me want to scream and kick down a tree.

Everything seemed to be going all too well. I finally found out that Holland did have a soft side. And showing it tonight made it really special. Renton felt as if he had a father again, someone that he could trust and love like family. After Holland had soaked Renton three times they thought it was a good time to dry up and take a walk between the trees before going back to their girls.

* * *

**By Eureka's tent**

Talho lied down on Eureka's Soft blue pillow. She got cozy before starting.

"Well let's see, you get signs when you get pregnant. The first 3 weeks or so you will feel nausea and headaches and cramps, but after that you will just land up feeling very hunger it takes about 9 months before you have your baby so it's a long wait."

Eureka was sinking in everything Talho said. Eureka wandered if she is ready for all the things she has to go through and if she is ready to wait so long just to see her own child.

"Talho… Where does it come out? I mean how we give birth to them. Does it hurt? And how long must you wait to go back to your room." Eureka was eager to learn more. Wanting to know how it all works. Eureka was always the one that wants to learn everything about something. Talho on the other hand was showing an awkward face trying to find an appropriate way to explain how it comes out, but could not find a way.

"Well it comes out from the same place Renton…comes in, Second answer I heard it hurts like hell, and third answer I think that it depends on how long it's going to take its different for different people or so I heard."Talho was rubbing her stomach now enjoying the feeling of the little lump she has. Eureka was about to put her hand on her stomach but hesitated and looked at Talho asking if she may. Talho just happily nodded and Eureka places her hand stomach feeling a slight push from inside to bounce her hand. Eureka put her head right on the lump and heard two gentle beats, the heart beat of the baby gentle and soft, the heart beat of Talho's heart. Eureka looked at Talho in amazement.

"I want one. Talho I really do." This kind of caught Talho by surprise but also her kind of expected it.

"Do you think Renton is ready to have one?" Eureka looked in wander, '**Is he ready. Does he want her to be his first? The one to be the mother of his child, OF COURSE! What was she thinking Renton loves her there's no doubt about it. She is Renton's first and only so why not. But maybe she should ask him, Just to make sure.' **Eureka was angry at herself thinking that Renton wouldn't want her. He nearly sacrificed himself for her.

"It's the best I can do to thank him for all he has done. Talho I want to show him how much I love him and that I am grateful what he has done for me." Eureka said looking straight into Talho's eyes showing her that what she just said came straight from her heart.

"Well Eureka whatever you think is best. Just…" Talho stood up and looked down at Eureka placing her hand on Eureka's shoulder. "Keep the noise down alright."Talho winked at her.

"Yeah I don't want people to hear me making a noise. You're bad enough to keep us all wake."Eureka giggled. Talho stared at Eureka as if she was talking to Hilda or someone else, Eureka at that moment didn't seem like the Eureka she knew this Eureka was more then what she was before Renton ever even met her.

"When did you start having guts to start talking like this young Missy?"

"When I was no longer a young Missy ,I changed Talho I changed and most of it happened when I was alone with Renton for a year I had learn some words and learn that I could stick up for myself and I picked up some words from you and Hilda, thought I should give it a try ." (Authors note: If you want to know what happened when Eureka and Renton was alone in the Promised Land just tell me and I will make a story on what happened. Thanks just want to know what you think.)

Talho grinned; she knew that one day Eureka won't be that quite shy girl anymore and become more lose with her mouth then tightening it all up inside. She heard the boys were on their way back. She looked at Eureka and gave her a hug.

"If you need any other help or questions, Eureka, Any problems come to me. You can always depend or ask me anything it's nice to have just Woman Company to talk about things you can't in front of Renton."

"But I tell Renton everything. I can't keep anything from him."

"No I mean girl stuff I am very sure Renton doesn't want to know all about that and it's also nice to just have a girls chat. There are times where girls just want to hang out. We girls stick up for each other always remember that." Eureka smiled and hugged Talho.

"Thanks Talho I will make sure I ask you everything I don't know."

"Good now I have to go before Holland kills me. I was supposed to be resting an half an hour ago."

"Well then you better get going night Talho." Talho smiled and left.

* * *

Eureka could see that Holland was not so happy to see Talho walking around and he showed her way to their tent to get her tucked in. Then Renton entered the room and had a twig in his hair. Eureka gasped and jumped off the bed. "Oh Renton what happened it looks like you were attacked by birds and they used their nest to beat you up." Eureka started taking out the twigs. Renton just laughed blushing slightly.

"How I was thrown into the tree it was Holland's way of getting me back at scaring him at the spring." Eureka just shook her head. "Geez you guys are really like children but it never seizes to amaze me." Eureka gave him a kiss on his head.

"You should really stop hanging with Talho you are starting to sound like her."

"That's weird Talho told me that me and her should hang out more often."

"Oh great, now she's going to dress you up like her to."

"What's wrong with the way she dresses?" Eureka crossed her arms and looked playfully angry at Renton. Renton knew that Eureka wasn't really mad at him so he played along with more of a boyfriend side.

"NOTHING IS WRONG WITH THE WAY SHE DRESSES! I just think that you look beautiful the way you look. You don't need to dress to impress. You already caught my heart you don't need to try so hard anymore." Renton cupped Eureka's face into his hands and rubbed Eureka's cheek with his hands.

'**I really want to ask him now right this minute if his ready but I think maybe I should ask another time right now I think we have been through enough today.' **Eureka and Renton landed up on the bed hungrily kissing each other and snuggled nicely close together before going to sleep. Eureka could feel Renton's breathe on her neck and his arms around her waist, she was leaning into his warm chest, even though Renton had taken of his shirt he still felt pleasantly warm on his smooth soft skin Eureka couldn't help but to snuggle even more closer welcoming the feeling of his love that burn so strong for her made her smile all night through. The quiet and cozy night with a fire that is slowly losing its glow, the stars dancing in the sky, as the moon was showing of its glow. It was peaceful once again and the hatred of this world seemed to have disappeared in the silence and blissful night.

* * *

**Well I am sure happy that I have finally done this chapter, This is my longest chapter I have done so far which kind of surprised me because I have been having writers block and the Exams have been taking over my brain so it was hard to focus and think but I had to do it. For my reader I did. Well now that tomorrow is the last day of exams I don't have to worry anymore. Thanks for reviewing and reading I hope you enjoyed this one and look forward to the next one, Chapter 9 : The unknown army ; what are they after ,WHO are they after, and who is the one that is responsible for all of this. Until next time Talk to you then. Bye and thanks for sticking by me. 3 ^. ^**


	9. The Unknown Army

**Thanks so much for the review I really feel encourage I was thinking about stopping at chapter 10 but I just had so much idea's for this story, I can't end it now so I will be continuing and I will start writing my next story (The World like Dream) in a week or so since the exams are done and I will be bored out of my wits for 5 weeks. So here is the next chapter ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**The campsite**

The golden glow of the sun has woken everyone from their slumber; the only problem is that it was not a peaceful morning. Everyone one was jumping into their clothes and rushing into the Gekko hopping into their places. It was a sunny morning showing no signs of rain. The Gekko's alarm went off and the ship went into code red.

Holland was the first to get into the Gekko. Right after him Gidget jumped into her place and put her headphones on. Moondoggie sat in to pilot seat since Talho couldn't take the risk. A giant ship was closing in. Gidget was trying to contact the other ship to ask who they are.

"Sir it looks like a military ship, just this one isn't any of the others we have ever encountered." Nalah and Talho came walking in. Talho went and sit in the Leader's seat.

"Talho you and Nalah shouldn't be here, what if this ship is going to open fire, and you might get hurt." Holland was standing next to Gidget and looked at Talho.

"They won't attack Holland; they are here to get something."Nalah went and stood by Moondoggie, smiling at the ship. Hap noticed a glare of joy in Nalah's eyes.

"And exactly how do you know about that." Nalah turned to Holland, but before she could say anything the Gekko started shaking, Talho fell out of the chair and Nalah hit her head against Moondoggie chair. After everyone stood up, Holland's first attention was on Talho that was lying on the floor. Holland picked up Talho and ran like a speeding bullet to Misha's office. Hap saw Nalah on the floor and from what he heard from Holland (since they are best friends) he picked up Nalah and ran to Misha's office too. Luckily Misha was already prepared.

Nalah and Talho were placed on separate beds and Misha started her scanning.

"Holland don't worry I have everything under control here you need to get back to the bridge they need you at a time like this." Misha looked at Holland who nodded.

"Alright but Hap I want you to please stay here just in case anything happens. Then come straight to me when Misha gets her report on how Talho is." Holland looked at Talho in desperate eyes hopping that not only the baby but Talho herself was okay.

"Alright Holland I will now go otherwise they will start off without you."

With one last look at Talho, Holland walked out and went to the hanger. Hap found himself staring at Nalah, Staring at her angel face with black hair hanging over the bed. He shook his head and looked at the machine that was checking her heart level…It was all normal, he looked back to Nalah but his eyes met with Misha.

"No eyeing the patients Hap, They need their privacy." Misha mocked and carried on working.

"It's not that it's just she really had a nasty fall I just hope she will be okay." Hap had a depressed face, and it was rare to see him like this, he was normally the happy excited one here, and now his here feeling bad for a girl he barely knows. **–I don't know why I feel like this but I feel like I should have been there to catch her before she hit her head…I should have been the one to grab her away. I feel so responsible. –** Hap looked at her again.

"Who are you…what are you like…what is your interest…I barely know you but I must find out more about you and that ship, you seemed like you know someone that works there, there something about you that I must find out, your different, you're not like us there's just something about you, that I must search and find about." Hap whispered softly to Nalah without Misha hearing it.

* * *

_**On the bridge**_

Holland walked in and sat on his seat looking at his crew with half divided attention. "Alright everyone what do who know about this ship? Who are they and what do they want." Holland looked at Gidget first and she nodded, she tried calling them again.

"Sir they finally answered here, they want to talk to you." Gidget handed the earphones to a really pissed off Holland.

"YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR SHOOTING US!" Holland yelled without even a hello.

"Well you see, you stole someone from us and I am sure you won't take it lightly with people who stole your crew mate." A gentle, kind soft voice was coming from the other side. It was a soft man voice.

"We didn't steal any of your crew mates we barely even know who the hell you are." Holland wasn't in the mood for games he just wanted to get to the point.

"YOU DID! YOU STOLE A CREW MATE WITH ONE OF YOUR LFOS! Her name is Nalah Sukurahen #35 LFO pilot and we want her back." The man on the other side was trying to stay calm.

"Wait you mean Nalah but we didn't take her by force, one of our crew mates got hurt and she was helping out but since that planet that she was on was full of opportunities to get the disease that her people suffered from that she might get it she joined us, until you came alone."Holland was kind of confused, Who was this man, and why would he be searching for Nalah only now if he had for months to come and get her, what was his real reason to come and get her.

"Look there is no point in fighting and arguing about this just send her to me and we will leave if not we will open fire." The man's threat wasn't harsh; it was more caring and worries.

"We would if we could but we can't, you see you guys opened fire and she hit her head on one of our chairs so she is by our doctor being checked up on…and since she's…pregnant she could be damaged inside as well."Holland heard gasps from behind him hearing his crew surprised by the news he could still hear the man on the other side was surprised as well.

"Well then Holland, let us come aboard at least I get to see her, I need to know if she is alright, the last thing I need is for her to get hurt."Holland could hear pain in the man's voice that Holland kindly agreed and opened the hangers for them.

"Moondoggie you're in charged I am going to meet them by the hanger so please don't act stupid." That caused Gidget to giggle and Moondoggie Saluted Holland, Holland left and walked to the hanger; on his way there he could hear Renton and Eureka giggling from the storage room. He went to have a quick peek and saw that Eureka was leaning on the wall while Renton was leaning over Eureka, kissing passionately. Holland blushed and gave a sigh and carried on walking. **– Geez in the storage room of all places, and at a time like this- **

**

* * *

**

_**By Misha**_

Misha took the results from the machine and her whole body went numb, and it started heating up. She felt like she was going to faint at the results. Hap noticed Misha's red face when she was staring at the results, which caused a pain in his stomach.

"Misha what's up?" Worry taking him over.

"I just got the results from Talho, and I think that it would be really unpleasant news for both Talho and Holland." Misha looked really sad, she gave the results to Hap and Hap looked like he was going fall off his chair, he had the same body reaction like Misha.

"Misha are you sure this is correct I mean this isn't possible. Oh god how am I suppose to tell Holland this."

"Well I will do a rerun but it's going to take a while I think my machine must be busted from the last shot. But if the results turn out the same you are just going to have to tell Holland that they no longer need to look up names." Misha looked down at the results again, hoping that the results in front of her would change.

"So I mustn't tell Holland that he just lost his child?" Misha shook her head. Hap should know her answer by now.

"Not until I am 100% sure of the results, they could always turn the opposite and we don't want to worry Holland and cause drama if nothing has happened. It can easily just be a malfunction in the scanners." Misha started scanning again. Hap leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"And how's Nalah doing, what did her results say, is she fine, is she badly damaged?" Hap pointed at the results lying next to Nalah's bed, He had a rush of concern run through his body. Misha looked at Hap and thought through the way Hap had asked her the questions, but instead of asking why he cared so much she just answered him.

"Hers came out fine, She just have a real nasty bump on her head." Hap was pleased with her answer.

"And her baby, how is it doing?" Misha was kind of surprised by his question. She didn't know that Holland would tell him so soon. But they are best friends so it should have been expected.

"Her baby is as healthy as it can be. No problem at all." Hap smiled and looked at Nalah. Glaring at Nalah's perfectly shaped slender body. Hap shook his head again** –Come on why I am thinking like this about her, I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER THAT WELL! But I am still happy that she's alright. -** Hap smiled to himself.

"That's good." Hap whispered, Misha looked at him for a second to see his relived face and carried on with her scanning.

"Yeah I wish I could say the same for Talho." Hap nodded knowing that his best friend is going to be in a horrible mood for almost ever, since Talho and his child to be is the only family he has left. Hap started to dose of.

The room went silent as the depression was conquering the room's atmosphere.

* * *

**Please don't hate me for this chapter just tell me what do you think is going to happen next and I need to know the place where Misha works in the sick bay or something I forgot. So please read and review and tell me what do you think and I am sorry for uploading so late. Thanks for reading and look forward to the next chapter: The surprising results. **


	10. The surprising results

**I have been busy lately so I might not be able to finish my first chapter of my new story so it will take another week or so. Just wait a while if you don't mind. I hope you enjoy reading my story, enjoy this chapter. I want to thank Rockmanomega for helping me out with my story and encouraging me to continue it really helps.**

**By the hanger**

Holland has finally reached the hanger and the huge black and green ship was sitting patiently, there was a man in a black jacket, a black pair of pants. His eyes where green and his hair are silky black. Holland felt old seeing this man looking so formal and young, full of excitement and life. The man smiled and pulled his hand out and shook with Holland. He looked much kinder then the man Holland had imagined.

"It's a real pleasure to meet you Holland, I have been keeping touch on the latest ray out magazine but I had to take drastic measures when it comes to my crew. But it's a real honor to meet the actual Holland Novak."

"It's nice to meet you too…Mr.?"

"Oh my name is Neelix and its just Neelix, I know for a fact that your married Mr. Novak, you and Talho is expecting am I correct?" Neelix was surprised by the expression Holland showed him, it's wasn't a face of an excited father to be but worried one.

"Well the warning shot you gave, really did give her a whack to the floor so now she is in the infirmary with Nalah, they both had a whack to the floor so yeah I just hope everything is okay with them. I haven't heard from Mischa yet."

"Wait what's wrong with Nalah? Did she get the disease? Is she alright?" Neelix went to panic mode asking questions after questions. Holland smacked him in the face and told him to calm down.

"She is also pregnant so we need to keep her in the infirmary just to make sure there is nothing wrong with her." Neelix was speechless, standing there like a zombie with his mouth open.

"Can I please see her I really need to be with her at this moment?" Holland nodded and they walked to Mischa's office.

"You worry about Nalah more than just a crew member, if I may ask are you to close in anyway?"

"Yes we are very close." Holland didn't want to say anything else knowing that it's not the time to be asking personal questions.

**By Mischa**

Mischa walked to Talho who was sitting up eating her noodle soup. Nalah was still a bit dozy, but still sat up as Hap fed her some of his famous chicken soup.

"I could in Holland just know and told him you are wake he will be here shortly." Mischa walked in and looked at her two patients eating along.

"Is there any way at all we can walk around after our talk because I really hate to lie around doing nothing all day." Talho lied down after eating her food and folded her arms irritated.

"Afraid not you still going to have to rest and lie here for about another 2 days before you get to go out. It seems that you really had a nasty bump so before you decide to sneak out you need to remember that your baby is in stake here." Mischa gave a picture of her a picture of her baby and sat in her office, while she is waiting for Holland and Neelix to walk in.

Nalah weakly said: "Hap thanks for carrying me here, I really owe you one" Hap smiled but his attitude suddenly changed when he saw how tired weak Nalah felt. He gave a slight pat and helped her to lie down so it's easier for her.

"I just want to make sure that you were alright since Holland told me you were expecting I had a sudden fright when I saw you lying there. So I just had to pick you up and bring you here to make sure you were alright. I really would love to get to know you more if you don't mind." She smiled and gave Hap a hug or at least brought him closer to her almost like a hug since she is still a bit sore.

"I would like to get to know the man that has helped me" Nalah let him go and lied down again.

"So once you're alright to go would you like to have dinner with me just for a talk?" Hap tried his luck to see if she would agree and to his luck she happily nodded.

"7:30 is my best time; I would love to have a dinner night with you." Nalah closed her eyes but just as she did Holland and Neelix walked in and woke her up again.

"Finally, it took you like 30 minutes to get here and I am sure there was no traffic." Mischa folded her arms and looked at them.

"Well let's just say I had a talk with Renton and Eureka so sorry." Holland had a grin on his face.

"N…Nalah." Neelix ran to the bed side. "Are you okay? Please tell me you are fine" Nalah was surprise to hear him so she sat up with a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Brother! I missed you so!" She gave him a kiss on the head and a big hug. Hap and Holland looked at each other exchanged expressions. "Your brother, that explains the resemblance? I thought you were the only one left of your family." Holland was the one who asked. "Oh no he is my only family, besides the little one that's coming." Nalah put her hand on her stomach.

"Speaking of which how is Talho's baby oh and Nalah's?" Holland had that worried fatherly face again. Mischa took the test papers and started: "Well at first the paper said that Talho's baby had a serious leak in its brain but then I took the test again and it said that it just had a slight bruise so it's okay and I am sure of it since it still has a heartbeat, my machine was a just gone wrong but now it's all right both of their babies are okay." Mischa gave Holland the test reports. Neelix and Holland both read it; Holland gave out a sigh as he placed down the test results.

"So Harunik knocked you and then disappeared or something right?" Nalah looked at him, **- His sense of humor hasn't changed at all, thought he might take that serious since he knows how much I loved my husband before he died and now he acts like his vanished.-**

"You know that he died brother so why make it as a joke you know how much I love him!" Neelix laughed seeing his sister still bright and alive, it made him happy to see that not even a knock on the head will damage her strong vivid mind.

"Well it's nice to see your okay. But really sis you need to be more careful it's not a good idea to stand in front of the bridge's window even being close to the bridge it's not safe for girls like you." Neelix started laughing again but this time Nalah smack his head.

"Well sorry for not knowing that you'll be dumb enough to shoot them. You're actually the cause of me being here!" Nalah yelled in Neelix's ears, as he rubbed his ear he replied: "Well how was I supposed to know that you're pregnant if you never even talk to me anymore?"

"I only found out once I got here and I left my stuff on that planet you have abandoned me on!"

"We didn't abandon you; you were there on a mission!"

"Even though you knew that there was a horrible disease there." Nalah and Neelix were yelling nonstop until they both had a nasty whack in their faces.

"Shut the fuck up both of you! This is no time to be fighting." Talho sat up obviously pissed by them.

"Thank god." Holland mumbled.

"This is no place to be yelling it's not a talk show this is a place for only sick people now… I think they need some rest. Visiting hours is over please getting the hell out." Mischa tried to stay calm as she pushed Holland and Neelix out. Hap just sat there dumb folds watching everything. As Holland and Neelix left, Hap stood up. "Must I leave too?" Hap asked kindly and looked at Nalah hoping he could stay. Mischa shook her head: "No right now I need your help taking care of these two and I bet Nalah enjoys your company." Hap and Nalah looked at each other and blushed. Talho looked them and then at Mischa a bit confused. But then just ignored it and lied down.

**In the kitchen**

Eureka and Renton are busy making dinner for the whole crew, but just as they were about to make another meal, Gidget and Hilda walked in and took over. They told Eureka and Renton that they will carry on and that the couple should go have a break. Eureka and Renton didn't feel like fighting back so they went outside with their reef boards.

"Renton let's have a race to the very edge of that hill cliff. I want to try something." Renton nodded and they both got onto their reef boards.

"Alright Eureka but I hope you bring your boosters because I am ganna beat ya." Eureka laughed and they both started.

"1, 2…3" Renton counted out and they both flew off. Just as they reached to the end of the cliff Eureka got there first but didn't stop…she just carried on going, and fell down the cliff, Renton gasped and ran to the tip of the cliff but just as he got there he fell backwards and to his surprise there was Eureka flying up like a little fairy.

"Look Renton I finally found a way I can fly straight up." Eureka giggled when she saw Renton as white as a ghost.

"Eureka doesn't ever scare me like that again." Renton could barely say that, his heart was beating so fast that it felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest.

"Sorry, I just really wanted to show you that I figured out a new trick. Ha-ha Renton you look like you saw a ghost you're all pale." Eureka help Renton up then she wrapped her arms around him and lifted him off the ground.

"Renton let me give you a lift around." Eureka flew around holding Renton, they both smiled at each other when they saw Holland on the bridge, they just had to fly there in front of him and give him the same surprise Renton had. Once they got there, they both pulled their tongues out and made spitting sounds.

"Holland, Ha-ha your down on the ground while we are high up in the sky, your just too under class for us nanana." Renton was making fun of him; once Holland saw them properly he spit out his coffee and ran to the screen.

"How the hell… Eureka! That is dangerous get the hell back on the ground you don't know if you're going to have another wing problem like last time." Holland wasn't really worried he was just a bit embarrassed to be mocked like that in front of… well almost everyone.

Eureka frowned but had no choice but to go down, they both walked inside to have yet another lecture on how to be careful and stuff like that, sure Holland was like a father to them but at least he could let them have some fun.

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I moved to a new place and no internet. But I finally got internet and I am back on track. So far I am having fun with my story but kind of running out of ideas so if you have anything to help please send me your ideas. No Idea's are stupid and send it in private chat so you won't be judge by others. Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it. **


	11. The wrong turn

**It has become a thing for me… stop writing for a while and then decide I am going to write again despise the fact that I have to study for exams instead. I am sorry for not writing and no I have not forgotten I was just busy with a few things in life.

* * *

**

**The wrong turn off.**

After everyone said their goodbyes and cleared the wave of tears that had soaked into their clothes, they all decided to have a day where they can just get away for a while to get their minds off of all the depressing things that had just recently happened and the best idea they could come up with was a shopping day. Talho somehow convinced Holland to go with her while Hilda and Matthew went to go buy some equipment for the Gekko. Which Holland would rather do by himself because then he would know that he has everything he needs. Gidget pulled Moondoggie into a teddy bear shop where she could make her own stuff dolly thing.

Renton on the other hand was more excited than anything in the world. He had a wonderful plan for the whole day since Hap and Stoner decided to show the kid a tour around an old home society that has olden day pictures and things. Eureka thought it was a great idea because it would teach them the subject she likes to call days from the past but what we call history.

Renton was humming along holding Eureka's hand and walked into a sushi bar area. Eureka on the other hand looked at Renton suspiciously wondering why he is so excited about the going to sushi bar place.

"Renton do you really have a huge liking to sushi? Since you are humming and you have this joyful grin on your face." asked Eureka as they sat down right next to the sushi center where the sushi is moving around and around. The seats were brown but comfy with arm resters on both sides.

"Oh no Eureka it is not because of the sushi that I am so happy about it is the fact that I am on a date with you." Renton replied with even a bigger smile, his beloved blushed which made him feel proud of himself of what he just announced to her.

"A... A date does that means eating together alone and to have social discussions with each other but mostly what couples do, which we obviously are. So it's practically normal to be on a date right Renton?" Asked Eureka curiously as if she just realized at that moment what dating is.

"Uh… yeah something like that I guess. But it's not just about social chit chats it's also about a special occasions that we share alone" Renton replied once again and hoped if it was the right way of saying it.

"But Renton today is just like any other day except the fact that we are out by the shops and the kids aren't with us."

"That is not it Eureka… Today, exactly 6 months ago after we got back to the Gekko is when we started having a **normal** relationship." Eureka's eyes went wide open; she could not believe that she had forgotten something so important.

"Oh Renton I am so sorry, I have completely forgot all about it, Happy 6 months anniversary my love." Eureka smiled and gave a kiss on Renton's cheek. Even though it was a kiss on the cheek, Renton got Goosebumps and started to blush.

"Yeah happy half a year anniversary… I am so happy to be back and to be here with you today. I would not have wanted to be anywhere else right now." Renton placed his hand on Eureka's.

"So what would you guys like to eat?" asked the waiter who was waiting for their order. Renton looked up and just realized that the waiter was there the whole time waiting for their order.

"Oh right ha-ha sorry um… Eureka what would you like to drink?" Eureka gave a quick look at the menu and pointed at a double thick chocolate milkshake.

"I would like this Renton." Renton nodded and gave their orders

"Right so that will be 2 double thick chocolate milkshake and one big sushi special. Am I right?" The waiter politely asked as she double checked to see if she heard right.

"Yes that's right thank you." Renton waited for her to leave and then looked at Eureka.

"Renton, I'll be back in a second I need to use the ladies room." Eureka slipped off the chair and walked to the bathroom. Renton had a very bad feeling about Eureka going there alone. He looked back and saw some guy walk the same way but he just thought it was because the men's bathroom is there too. Until he saw that the men's bathroom was actually right next to where Eureka went. Something was wrong and he had to find out what. When the waiter came she placed down the tray that she held in her long arms and Renton stood up asked her to make sure his seat wouldn't be taken.

He walked to the place where Eureka went and waited by the bathroom. 10 minutes went by and he was starting to feel even more uncomfortable then he did before. He called out her name but no reply. Renton couldn't wait any more and went in. Blushing because he invaded the women's bathroom he went looking for her but no one was there and all the toilets were unoccupied. She was definitely not there unless she learned how to shrink and dived into the sink or toilet.

Renton ran out and took out his communicator, he tried contacting her. She answered but said nothing… or maybe she couldn't have say anything. But he was sure that he heard mumbling in the background. It was Eureka.

Renton paid for the food and took it as takeaways and ran to get Holland.

* * *

_**Rich Chocó  
**_

A famous place where Holland and Talho went to have some chocolate cake and some coffee, Holland was silent the whole time and Talho just had to say something about it.

"Holland lighten up, I don't think they will screw up with the parts, I am sure they will know exactly what kind of parts the Gekko needs." Said Talho, she started getting annoyed with his silence and knew something bothering him since they got here.

"It's not that Talho, Something's wrong but I just can't acknowledge what it is." He picked up his coffee and let the liquid flow into his mouth and let it slide down his gullet.

"Oh Holland whenever we have a comfortable day something must always go wrong right? Let's just enjoy this moment for a… is that Renton?" Talho and Holland saw Renton run towards them so fast that it's as if he has a rocket attached to him.

"HOLLAND! Eureka… she's gone!" Renton stopped dead right in front of where Holland was sitting but took a step back and looked at Holland.

"Wait what you mean she's gone!" Holland stood up and looked at Talho as if he is saying with his facial expression: See I am not just paranoid.

"I mean she went to the bathroom and she hasn't come out for like 12 minutes." Renton said in a panic tone.

"Well girls do take a while in the bathroom Renton." Holland had said with a humorous tone. Talho smiled at Holland's comment.

"But I went to go see if she was there and she wasn't I tried contacting her and all I could hear was mumbling and I could tell it was her!"

"Well then we better get everyone and go search for her. Come on Talho."Holland said commandingly. Normally Talho would not stand for his commands that are forcefully said to her but Talho was also not very happy that her date had to end so soon but because Eureka is missing she couldn't care less about the date or the way Holland spoke to her. They ran to their LFOs and went to get the others.

* * *

_**In the Gekko **_

"WHAT EUREKA IS GONE?" Gidget shouted after Holland announced to everyone the reason why he set up the code red alarm.

"Yes and we have to start searching for her now, So Talho, I need you and the girls to go search for her around the mall, since you guys must know the place of by heart by now, since you got shopping more then you stay on board." Holland was pleased that his crew got the joke. But what he was really pleased by is the glow that Talho had in her eyes. She is definitely going to enjoy the search there.

"Moondoggie I need you and Stoner to go search every corners around the town. I, Hap and Matthew will go search the allies. The rest of the crew keep an eye on the Gekko and tell me if anything comes up or if you got any contact with Eureka. You got that?" Everyone nodded and ran to their position. He could see that Renton was waiting to know his place and for sure he wasn't planning on waiting for her here for her return.

"Renton you're coming with me." Renton nodded his head and jumped into the LFO where Holland was sitting.

"Right, everyone we're off. Let's get Renton's sweetie back before he gets lonely." Holland winked at Renton which made Renton's face go red. He could feel everyone's smile and giggles start to rise.

'**Oh Holland even at serious times like this you still fool around:'** thought Renton.

* * *

_**Where Eureka is; the unknown area:**_

Slowly Eureka opened her eyes. She could see nothing but felt a slight pain coming from her head. She tried to move her arms to touch her head but unfortunately it has been fasten very well on a reeling of a cold, white bed. Her vision came in two and saw that she was lying on the bed and there was only one window that brings in a ray of moonlight that glows on the sheets that lied on the bed. She tried screaming but the handkerchief in her mouth prevented any sound.

Eureka looked around and saw a wooden chair next to a desk that looks like it has been recently used since there are papers and broken book covers there. The floor looked normal, nicely done tiles and there was a bathroom right next to her she could tell it was a bathroom since the door was open. The door was by a walk way where a closet is. The bed had nice looking, soft, white blankets on it and feathered pillows.

Eureka didn't really wander why she would be kidnapped and be placed in a normal room but worried about where she was. She tried to sit up but her legs were too numb as if someone had put some kind of dose in them. Her palms started hurting as the chains stubbornly held her. A strange scent was coming from the entrance of the room. Since there is no other way of getting in other then the window that has very strong bars on it had to be an entrance room.

"Don't worry we haven't started with her yet. I am sure she's just woken up right now any way." Said manly voiced human shaped shadow that had appeared from the door which had a slider where you could talk and see through.

"Good, well let us introduce ourselves to little princess." The other shadow said.

The two shadows came closer to the door and Eureka could hear one of them sliding in the key and heard the door click open. As the door squealed open the shadows formed into two human bodies one of them wore a doctor Uniform and the other one wore a lab coat, they walked in casually. One of them had a needle with blue fluid in it.

"Hello dear Princess you can call me Maura and he is Harlan. Now let's get those chains off of you." The doctor on the right who called herself Maura took off the chains from Eureka's palms and took away the handkerchief from Eureka's mouth. The doctor on Eureka's left slowly came towards her and held her arm firmly so she couldn't move it. As he penetrated her skin with the needle she started to feel numb again but she was still able to talk, she just could not scream since she was to weak.

"So what's your name?" asked Maura as she kindly smiled at Eureka right in the eyes Her blue eyes reminded Eureka of a glittering ocean. As Eureka was distracted by Maura and since she was now numb she could not feel the other doctor taking her blood and gathering up her D.N.A.

"I… I am Eureka. Please tell me WH...Where am I ma'am?" Eureka wanted to play innocent just in case they are planning to threaten her.

"Sorry Eureka but I cannot tell you that. Now I have to get going, if you need anything just press that red button and I will come back okay?" Maura kindly said to Eureka and all Eureka could do was nod in reply. Eureka could feel that they were up to something and that lady Maura was not as kind as she is acting to be. Once the lady walked out with the man, only then did Eureka realize that Harlan had stolen some of her blood and it was in that needle. Eureka wanted to get it back since her blood could tell off a lot about her and maybe put Gekko in a lot of trouble. Eureka walked around for a while searching every area for a way to escape. She was also searching to find her back pack that she kept with her before she got knocked out. She has no idea what she got herself into and has no idea how to get out.

"I hope you come and find me Renton I am so scared." Eureka whispered sadly to the stars as she curled up on the bed and fell asleep.

"Come and find me soon Renton." And Eureka was in deep sleep dreaming of the last moments she had with Renton. Maura watched her fall asleep and closed the slider.

**Took me a while to write and I finally came up with an idea on what to write next. Hope you enjoyed. Please carry on reading the next ones I am planning on writing later if you want to know what happens next, please read and review. Thank you.**


	12. My missing lovers

**I KNOW THIS HAS BEEN LONG SINCE I HAVE UPDATED AND I AM REALLY REALLY SORRY….I HOPE THIS STORY WAS ALL WORTH THE WAIT. Thank you all so much for your reviews, they really do help me think.**

* * *

_**My missing Lover.**_

**On the Gekko**

"Holland! I am going alone and you can't stop me!" Talho yelled as she opens their bedroom door. "I will find her myself unlike you lazy idiots who are just sitting on your asses the whole day in front computers!"

"But Talho you're in no condition to…" Talho walks out completely ignoring what Holland is saying. "DAMN IT!" The grey haired man walks back into their room and kicks the wall letting out all his frustration and leaving a horrible black shoe print on it.  
"There is no way I can convince her to stop! I have been fighting with her for an hour now. I must find a way to knock her back to sanity before they get her too. She is still pregnant and if something happens to her, I will never forgive myself, she's too close to her due day she must stay in safe place till the baby comes but if she just carries on like this it's going to be impossible to get her!" Holland walked around his room like a lion in a cage that's being stared at in a zoo coming up with a plan to stop her. Then he suddenly stopped, a plan hit him right in the head, and he ran out of the room as fast as the speed of light.

As Talho jumps into her LFO, She saw Holland was by the door, closing the metal entrance door hoping it would stop her and then ran closer to her LFO, she knew if she doesn't leave now she never will. So she started the LFO with a hurry and flew right through the metal door. Holland fell to the ground and looked at his beloved with surprise as she flew away from his reach and away from his view. Feeling defeated he looks down and starts tearing, blaming himself and thinking that he failed to protect his own child and wife. There was nothing he can do now but to stop her with his LFO. He sprung up the moment he thought of it and jumped into his LFO. At least he could try getting her before it's too late.

Once Talho noticed that she was being caught up with by Holland she put all her gears to full speed and flew as fast as she as her LFO could go. After a while she looked back and noticed that Holland wasn't even on radar, sighing and looking straight ahead again she thought: "I lost him… for now." Talho knew that he wasn't going to stop until he gets her. She found a place land, thinking that maybe going in vehicle mode will help her say of radar hopefully he would not think of searching her on land.

She landed without any sound and quickly drove away with the LFO, she drove and drove. Once she got a signal that beeped on her radar she hesitated to look just in case if it was him. She slowly looked down at the radar but instead of Holland's signal it was Eureka's. Even though the signal was really bad she still tried to contact Eureka but she couldn't. There was just too much white noise. She needed to get closer.

Talho climbed out of her LFO and took out the portable Radar and went searching for a closer range but she didn't go too far before a knock on her head hit her to the ground and everything went black. As she hit the ground she heard laughter and a female voice. Then Talho blanket out and feared for what she would wake up to.

* * *

**Where Eureka is.**

Slowly opening her eyes a bright light has blinded her. Talho blinked a few times and the brightness started to form images and she could see a white room. She was sitting on a chair she tried to move in order to stand but she was restrained tightly down. Then her eyes shot wide open when a human has emerged into her consciousness. A female lady was sitting in a corner staring at her with a grimly smile. 'That must have been the voice I heard', Talho thought, staring back at the female doctor with fearful eyes.

"Well you finally woke up Talho. You know it was dangerous playing hero while you're just a few weeks away from having a new Gekko member, I would say that's very reckless of a person on your standards to even think of acting so foolish." Maura mockingly smiles.

"What! I was taken down so easily! That's not…" Talho was interrupted by a smack in the face, she looked up very pissed off and wanted to strangle the blond lady but her arms were tied up with thick rope behind her back, Talho tried to untie herself but her arms were too numb and the rope was professionally tied up.

"What the fuck was that for? Are you demented or something you bitch!" Talho yelled at Maura and the pregnancy hormones only makes Talho even more pissed.

"To shut you up… I can't have you waking up our princess in the next room now can we." She gave Talho an evil grin. Trying to keep the noise to a minimum.

"Princess?" Talho takes a quick guess, "YOU MEAN EUREKA! What have you done to her, if you hurt her I will…. FU….." Another smack went flying to Talho's face and her ears starts ringing.

"Shut up! I just told you she's asleep and I think you should be too, your pregnant moods are driving me nuts and you're really loud so I think that maybe it's time you take a little nap." Maura took the sleeping serum and held down Talho's arms, Talho tries her best to pull away but Maura had an advantage, since Talho's arms were already numb enough as it is, and then Maura squeezed the liquid right into the pregnant Gekko member's vein.

"Yumming isn't it?" Maura smiled grimly as she watches Talho slowly fall asleep.

"Fu….y...ooouu" Talho could fell the serum working as she starts dozing off, everything got dark again, she was fighting to stay awake but in the end she lost. The male doctor walked in and Maura ordered to place Talho gently onto the bed and he did as she said, He gently placed Talho onto the bed.

"Well let's go tell the little princess that we just caught her Queen who was wandering around now peacefully sleeping in the bedroom next door to her." Maura grinned and walked out.

* * *

**On the Gekko**

"Alright everyone lets go through all this one more time." Holland sighed and then looked confidently at the crew.

"Talho has ran off and I failed to catch up with her but just before she stormed out of the room I placed a tracking device on her without her acknowledging it for I knew she wasn't going to listen to reason. So all we need to do is follow her signal and hopefully we might get her before something happens and more drama strikes…okay so here's the plan" Holland looks at the board where they brain stormed the plan.

"Renton and I will search out the area. Hilda and Mathew will follow with our equipment and keep watch. Once we find out where she is…according to our signals she should be in a building. Renton and I will make the entrance and try to get Talho out of there... obviously there will be dick heads in there that captured Talho. That's when Hilda and Mathew capture the guys whose behind all of this, Renton and I will lead her our and hopefully Eureka would be there to so we better look around to see if we can find her. Moondoggie you stay with the Gekko and Stoner you wait for us with our LFO's you will have Hap with you just in case something unexpected happens."

Moondoggie complains, "aw man something unexpected always happens… can't I just stay here and send out Stoner instead" Holland gave Moondoggie a sour look and Moondoggie took back his words.

Hap looked at Holland strangely," Do you really think this will work, I mean I am not judging you by your leadership but are you sure we have enough people for the job?"

"Hap I don't think and you know it, I only do. So let's get to it." Everyone went to their positions nervously and got ready for what's about to happen.

"Gekko crew members Lets hunt down my stubborn wife!" Holland orders and could feel the giggles in the atmosphere.

* * *

**Back to where Eureka is.**

Eureka opened her eyes and tried to move her arms but was firmly still. As everything became back in focus she saw that she was restrained to a laboratory bed and there were wires all over her. The machine with her heart beat was the only sound she could hear, she also saw a blood bag that wasn't giving her blood but instead taking from her. Her arm looked pale and could barely feel anything in her body.

"Well finally your awake… oh and don't try to move, it will just… hurt you more." A grin formed for Maura's face. Eureka looked fearfully at the Blondie.

"Guess what happened today Eureka. We were taking stroll to the shops and on our way back home we just happened to bump into someone you know…" The other doctor turned a chair to reveal the silvered hair girl, Eureka's eyes grew wide.

"She seemed a bit tired so we thought of giving her some sleeping dose… you don't think she would mind do you? Anyway you must be wandering what we are doing to you right now… Well" Maura moved her long blond hair out of her face and smiled.

"We are taking some of your blood to transfer it to our research area's to learn more about your kind, we know what you are Eureka, and your definitely not a normal girl. Hopefully we might even find a way to kill your species, since you killed dewy who was only trying to protect us." The doctor just giggled at the painful look in Eureka's eyes.

"But I guess we have to start off by killing the Gekko members before they become an even more bother to us then what they already are." She stopped and looked at Talho, "Starting with this little pregnant Fairy two at once, it's like a bonus." Maura patted Talho's face to wake her up and then grab a knife and hid it behind her back.

Talho eye's slowly opened but threw her head up at the single glimpse that she saw of Eureka. She knew things from here aren't going to get any better from here. Talho also saw fear in Eureka's eyes and looked behind her where the two doctors are standing holding the knives and grinning widely. Talho knew what they were planning and started to panic, Maura placed the knife on Talho's shoulder and cause it to make a really small cut just to scare Talho and it worked. Then Harlan stood behind Talho and lifted the knife. Eureka screamed "NO!" and Talho started to move around violently to get free. Harlan swung the knife forward and stabbed Talho's arm. Maura seems pleased and then she stood in Harlan's place and lifted up the knife. "Good bye Talho." Maura aimed for Talho's neck and swung. But just before that knife touches the flesh of Talho, an explosion interrupted them. Two figures appeared from the smoke and slowly the figures started to form and Holland and Renton walked out with guns.

"HOLLAND!" Talho yelled feeling ironically really happy that he found her.

"Jesus Talho. What the hell were you thinking?" Holland sounded really worried as he aimed the guns at the doctors. Renton ran to Talho to untie her.

"We can talk about it as soon as we get ou… Eureka?" Renton ran to Eureka leaving Talho still tied up. The doctors ran as Holland got distracted because he was looked at Eureka. He left them knowing Mathew and Hilda was waiting for them. Holland walked calmly to Talho and started to untie her.

Mathew and Hilda saw the two doctors retreating and ran to get them but they went into a car and were too fast for Mathew and Hilda to catch up.

"Shit! They got away, leader we will leave the rest to you here, we need to get into our LFO's and catch up with them." Hilda yelled into her communicator, Mathew was already running towards his LFO.

"Alright but you better hurry… Talho, Renton, Eureka and I will meet you on the Gekko, Holland out" Holland puts away his communicator and helps Talho walk.

"I just want to go to bed" Talho complained. Holland smiled and looked at her giving her the face that said I told you so.

"Renton thanks you for coming to save me… I was so scared." Eureka hugged Renton and starts to tear up. Renton returned a comforting hug.

"Let's get you two girls to Misha so that she can check if they didn't do any weird things to you." Holland said to the terrified and exhausted girls, helping them as much as he could. As they slowly approached the LFOs they heard a scream that didn't sound too far away but also too familiar to ignore. They ran to go see who had screamed in fear, once they got there, both Eureka and Talho gasped at the horrible scene right in front of them. There was Moondoggie lying unconsciously in a pool of his own blood which seems to be coming from the front but unfortunately he was lying on his front so the wound was covered, and Hap shaking uncontrollably next to him trying to find a pulse to see if Moondoggie is still alive.

"They got away, those bastards got away!" Hap yelled outrageously with anger and frustration, "they just appeared out of nowhere, pushed me to the ground. Moondoggie tried to stop them but that darn female shot Moondoggie and then they ran away!", Hap was really pissed off at that moment as he explained what happened, obviously still shaken up by the sudden event; luckily Holland was there, Holland knew Hap more than anyone for they have been best of friends for a long time. He shook some senses in Hap and helped him into Hap's LFO.

"Renton! You help Moondoggie as I take Hap into his LFO, Moondoggie is in no condition to pilot his own LFO so you have to take him to yours," Holland ordered as he took his friend away.

Renton nodded and then shrugged when he looked at Moondoggie again. Then with a disgusted, grim face he picked up Moondoggie by the arms.

"Why am I always stuck with the gross jobs", Renton guiltily complained and carried Moondoggie off Nervash.

"It's a good thing Gidget wasn't here to see this." Talho said as she looked at Eureka who was clinging to her, Eureka cutely looked back up at Talho.

"I should have been more careful everyone nearly got hurt and now… oh poor Moondoggie." Eureka let go of Talho and placed her hands over her face.

"Ssh Eureka it isn't your fault… you never knew all this would happen, nor the fact that some weirdos were going to attack you from the girls bathroom." Talho said trying to comfort Eureka with a slight bit sense of humor, "now let's go back to the Gekko, I think you should come with me though, in my LFO, since Moondoggie will be joining Renton.

Eureka frowns a bit wanting to be with Renton since she wanted to be comforted by his presence but sighed, for she knew it couldn't be helped and arguing wouldn't get her anywhere either so she just agreed without complaint. The two girls climbed into the only LFO still not occupied.

"Alright let's all get back," Holland said hastily and flew off into the sky quickly. The rest of the members followed and got to the Gekko where they would be comforted by the safeness of their ship.

Holland helped Hap out and then assisted some help with Renton telling him to go straight to Misha's office. Renton with the look of fear in his eyes nodded and, with Holland's help, carried Moondoggie.

Misha, who was already expecting them, was waiting patiently at the door staring with complete urgency at Moondoggie, as he is being dragged by the two men.

"Oh my, its actually worst then I had guessed, I have already set a bed for him just come in and place him there." Misha calmly said and pointed to a white pharmacy bed with thin white blankets covering it.

Holland and Renton groaned as they placed the unconscious man onto the bed and then took a step back as Misha quickly attended to the bleeding.

"Misha I would also like you to please check Eureka and Talho to see if those kidnappers haven't done anything dangerous to their bodies." Holland Knew he had to explain why, so he spent 20 minutes explaining what had happen, Renton on the other hand decided to go straight to the shower but instead he went to see how Eureka was doing.

It wasn't long before Holland was interrupted by the cries of Gidget, which was heard from the door way.

"OH NO! MY MOONDOGGIE! NO… NO! MY MOONDOGGIE...!" Gidget cried and panicked as she was being held back by Misha.

"Gidget I would like you to please remove yourself from this room, Holland needs to complete his explanation so I can attend to the wound properly now please if you don't mind get out." Misha Impatiently but gently pushed Gidget to the door.

"I must be the first to be called when you're done please!" Gidget begged as all her worries stood out.

"Of course I will now I have 3 patients to care for, though they are not here yet I would like it to be quite, for after I have done all the checking and finally getting the results they would need their rest." Misha smiled when Gidget nodded and left without another annoying sound from her and turned back to Holland.

"Now Holland please continue, I apologies for the rude interruption." Misha sat down next to him and Holland carried on explaining.

After a while when Holland had finished, Eureka and Talho both walked in and Misha kindly smiled at them.

"I think that's all Misha I will be going now." Holland stood up and respectfully walked to the door.

"Yes thank you Holland, now girls I would like you both to sit in that room there on the beds and I will be right with you." Misha showed them to the room and told them what to do before she comes back. Holland left taking one more concerned look at Talho and left.

* * *

** I APOLOGIES THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SUCH AN AWEFULLY LONG TIME...I have been really busy and all this typing took me a while. I had to do so much fixing up and thought to this so I really hope this makes up for my tardiness I really do apologies… and I will try writing more soon. So let's see how the girls are doing and if Moondoggie's wound isn't so horrible than we all thought, all up next in my next chapter… But I not telling the name :P Tata**


	13. The Wait

**HEY EVERYONE! GUESS WHAT IM BACK! PEW! .l… ha-ha sorry that I have been gone for so long but I'm back with a new update and I really hope you all enjoy it. It's a pretty long one but really feels like not much had happened.(****BTW I just wrote all this tonight so yeah)**** I already have the other chapter thought through so till then please enjoy my story and review when done. I love knowing what you think of my stories. It help encourages me to make more! ANYWAY BACK TO STORY! ZOOM!**

* * *

**The Wait.**

The room seemed darker and emptier than usual, the emptiness didn't seem to become any better as each person on the ship comes by wanting to know if he'll be alright and what they should be doing while his lost in the daze. Holland has been up all night, as his wife was still in the medical bay where Mischa is busy taking care of her three patients and the fact that Misha told Holland no visitors should be near them or the room till that afternoon, it tells him that something was definitely wrong with Talho and the others.

Things didn't seem to feel any better for Renton as well. All night he sat up looking out of the window praying to himself, hoping that his angel would come through that door of theirs saying that Mischa has checked on her and says nothing is wrong and that she would could leave but still have to go for her often checkups. All night he was waiting for her to enter but it never came. Now the bright morning sky glows through the window, clouds passing by causing faint shadows in the room, Renton still sits there by the window lost in his worries. Every now and then Gidget would walk in to check if Renton is fine, clearly she didn't have any rest either.

The night was restless for everyone in fact. Gidget was up all night going through Moondoggie's things and cleaning up the room that they now share; Hap would be sitting on his bed all night replaying the moment when Moondoggie was shot, clutching the bed every time he could almost hear the gun shots wishing he could just clearly see where they had shot him, wishing he could have helped Moondoggie before they had shot him.

Mischa stayed up all night going through procedures getting help from other medical doctors, scanning, checking, and doing surgery. Misha had to stay up with no rest all night taking care of all three of her patients and at times it would get difficult when 2 beepers goes off cause of either heart failures or increase or decrease in certain temperature.

Matthieu and Hilda would be with the LFOs checking up for any unusual activities that might have been placed on to it. Ken-Goh would be on the bridge keeping the skies safe and clear for a save journey in the sky, to make it easier for Mischa to work. Jobs would have his usual times going through the ships hardware with Woz, but seem more bothered about the unsettling feeling on the ship.

The children who had stayed in their room so quietly were even more worried, they had kept out of site when they heard their mother's disappearance just to make it easier for the adults to find their mama and bring her safely back home, making the adults not having to worry so much about them as well. Maurice had taken care of the other two with feeding and playing and washing. He truly has become a big brother.

* * *

Gidget started to become very edge with how depressing and silent the atmosphere of the ship has become. She walked out of the room and walked into the kitchen to start making food for the crew, it helps her take her mind off things. It would have taken her more than an hour to make the food she was planning to make for it is a big crew to feed but while making the food the smell went through the ship. Renton could smell a sweet and familiar smell in the air and curiously walked out of his room to see who would be up so early making breakfast. He saw Gidget making it all by herself.

He walked in silently and gave a pat her on the shoulder to get her attention but only caused Gidget to have a great fright and turned around but as she turns she knocks over a box of milk with her elbow causing the milk to spill onto the floor form the counter. She gasped and quickly picks up the Milk box and grabs a cloth to quickly clean the mess.

"Oh I'm really sorry Gidget, I didn't mean to give you a fright, I just came by and saw you busy making food and decided to help you. It's better than just being cramped up in a room and it's also really lonely without her around." Renton quickly grabs a cloth as well and helps Gidget clean the mess.

"I know what you mean, without my poor Moondoggie it just seems so boring to be alone, so I decided to make some food, everyone needs to eat and seeing that they are all to blue like me to make food I thought I'd make. It also helps getting the images of him in so much blo…" Gidget stops cleaning and starts to tear up dropping the milky soaked cloth onto the floor. " so much blood.."

"Hey hey come on it's alright we have Mischa looking after them right now, and she will not stop till he is better, I'm sure that Mischa has it all under control right now. Come let's get breakfast ready. I'm sure that by this afternoon when we go visit them they will all be just fine and Moondoggie would be looking at you cracking up some of his strange ways of speaking to me getting me all confused on it all having to make you explain it all over to me." Gidget would give a slight giggle and nod picking up her cloth.

"Yes… I guess your right Renton it's just so scary to see him in so mu… but I'm glad we have Mischa taking care of him, it is a really big reliever since she has done so much on that other lady… uh I think it was Nalah?... so I'm okay… just by knowing who my Moondoggie's doctor is." Gidget turns back to the food she's making asking if Renton could run up and down for her when she asks for ingredients

"So what you breakfast you making for us Gidget?" Holland asks gloomy as he leans against the door watching them make food.

"Oh Holland… I didn't see you there. I'm making pancakes, waffles and French toast but now that Renton is here I also think I should make toast, eggs bacon and other common types of breakfast for everyone. Maybe full tummies might cheer them up a bit." Holland gives a slight smile to Gidget effort and gets off the wall walking towards them.

"Thank you Gidget, I'm sure this is exactly what the crew needs, a small group up with a wonderful breakfast. It just might work on cheering them up. I'll get the drinks and glasses"

Holland walks towards the fridge but just as Holland entered the kitchen Hap just happens to walk by and see him go in. Hap walks in as well to what Holland is up to at a time like this, finding Gidget making food, Renton running at her every order and Holland carrying many bottles of drinks and looking like his having a tough time juggling them all.

"Hey, You all seem real busy… maybe I could help out as well?" Hap volunteers trying to make himself feel more useful.

"Great you can start helping me carry all these drinks" Holland grumbles as he carries the drinks to a large round table that the crew agreed on buying for crew meetings and group ups.

"Alright Holland" Hap hurries to get some of the drinks from Holland making it easier for Holland to carry his own pile they both walk to the table.

Hilda and Mathieu walks in as well wanting to get drinks after having to go through the LFOs. Hilda stood there seeing everyone setting up breakfast and asked to help as well, she went to set up the table with plates, knives, forks and spoons. Mathieu found this an opportunity to spin some music for the moment as they all busy with the set up.

"It's been a while since we all had a chance to just eat together. Though I think it would have been a lot nicer if…" Mathieu stopped Hilda from mentioning anything by giving her a look.

"Right! I'm almost done with the Pancake and waffle pile" Gidget gladly announced.

"Hey Holland don't you think that it would be better if you place the beer pile near this side of the table rather on that side where the kids sit most of the time?"

"What are you talking about Hap? Everyone always sit on this side on the table which is why I place it here, there by you is where the kids always sit."

"No I actually am quite sure where we always sit and its here."

"No Hap your wrong. I'm the leader I know for a fact where we sit."

"Why do you always feel the need to announce that you're the leader whenever someone is telling you your wrong?"

"Because I should know what goes on, on my ship."

"PSH you don't always because you don't even know where we sit by a table!"

"You're the one fighting about where we sit by the table, your even the one who started this!"

Ken-Goh walks in frowning slightly at the two boys yelling.

"What's with all this noise?"

"Hap says I'm incorrect for saying that we sit here and which is why we should place the beer here."

"Well he is wrong isn't he? I mean I know we always sit here!" Hap yells placing his pile of beer where he is standing."

Ken-Goh would roll his eyes at this and stands by the wall watching them two fight.

"How pathetic they are fighting on where to sit." Stoner says as he takes photos of them two fighting " come on guys it's only a sitting place and you two are fighting like little children who can't agree which seat you two can sit on"

"His right you know. Maybe just choose a place and get it over with. It really doesn't matter where we always sit." Woz walks in hearing the yells as well.

"Seriously and just a few weeks ago Holland you told me that we are adults." Renton announces looking at Holland with a grin on his face.

Holland's face goes slightly red. "Hey now just a second I also told you that you should just let go of the big life and act silly once in a while!"

"Oh? I didn't know you meant this silly." Renton sarcastically smiles at him.

"Fine! Hap you get your way this time. But I will win next time" Holland takes his beer pile and places on Hap's side.

"Finally I actually won." Hap grins folding his arms with satisfaction looking at the beer pile.

Gidget turns to look at everyone. "Right breakfast is ready, I'll go get the children and then we all can start eating."

* * *

During breakfast everyone was having a great time, although there were times when it became really gloomy when either a person whose not there was mentioned. It would have grimed the atmosphere a bit, but Gidget, Holland or Renton would land up changing the subject to just brighten up the moment a bit more. After breakfast the ship, to everyone's realization, has become so suddenly hot. The heat inside the ship started to grown uncomfortably hot, everyone walked to their stations again some went to find the air conditioners but this time they didn't feel so down.

Renton would walk with Holland around the ship silently as they hear the crew talking about how to fix the air conditioning which had stopped working. Renton would have a really gloomy look but could feel that Holland must be having it a bit tougher on him. Renton looks at Holland thinking to start up a conversation so that it does feel so quite anymore

"Hey Holland… Do you really think that they are okay? I mean things were pretty rough down there."

"To be honest with you Renton, I'm not too sure myself, yes it was rough down there but you and I have no idea what has happened to our lovers. I was also hoping they would be out and with us by now but Mischa has had them in there over night and hearing that she hasn't slept once or even stopped working means that she's really trying her best with whatever is going on in there. The beeping that kept going off also worried me."

"Yeah I heard them too. Every time I hear it I feel like twisting one of those scientists head, making me think that each beep could be for Eureka. All I really want right now is for her to be alright and here next to me. I just… really want her with me."

"She just might be in a few minutes. We have exactly 30 minutes before we are even allowed to go near the room. But I'm sure soon we will have them back. Then you can take her to your room and make her feel even more loved than the sweet kisses you two randomly share in the corridors"

"HOLLAND! HOW CAN YOU JOKE LIKE THAT RIGHT NOW?!" Renton's face would bright up red and stare in shock on how Holland could even tempt to use a time like this to be funny.

"Well won't you? I think I will with Ta…"

"Okay okay stop I really really don't want to know." Renton sighs and rub his head "Geez seriously Holland I don't even think this is a time to be thinking about that at all, you seriously thinking of that right now?."

"Of course not, all I'm thinking about is the safety of my wife and child. All I wanted to do was cheer you up a bit because you were looking so gloomy and just so that I don't have to walk around with someone who feels like I do, I had to get you brightened up a bit more."

"By using such a personal thing?!"

"It worked didn't it?"

"You're cruel Holland…" Renton places his hands in his pocket and walk around a bit more with Holland.

* * *

As 30 minutes went by, the first few people who stood by the door waiting to enter were Renton Holland and Gidget. The children were asked to wait just a bit longer because otherwise the room would be filled with too many people. Mischa opens the door for the three of them and step aside allowing them to come through Renton would walk in first and when he saw Eureka he quickly went to her side. She would be covered with many wires and needles. Blood markings from her arms, her eyes slightly open as she gaze lovingly at Renton, and her skin would look slightly pale and she would only be wearing a white hospital dress. Renton would kiss Eureka's head whispering to her that his there with her.

Holland would go in after Renton and in tears sit next to Talho's side seeing her with wires as well but not as much as Eureka. Talho looks at Holland with a relieved smile and whisper out words but Holland could not hear her. He places his head against Talho's and his hand onto her stomach. Talho would be wearing the same kind of doctor dress as Eureka but would look in no condition that Eureka is in. Talho would look so much happier to have Holland with her and Holland wouldn't stop looking into Talho's eyes.

Gidget would rush in right after Holland towards her Moondoggie who would be groaning as he looks around. Gidget grabs onto his hand gentle and start crying as Moondoggie looks at her with painful eyes. Moondoggie would slowly stop groaning and look at Gidget crying. He so badly just wanted to wipe her tears away, give her a kiss and say his alright but his body forbids him to do and movements of the sort.

Mischa would stand aside and watch the couples get together.

" Eureka will have to stay with me for just a while longer but Talho seems fine to go, Moondoggie still seems to be in much pain so I still need to have him here…for at least another day or so. But Eureka is ready to leave in a few hours, she has been drugged with many substances but I have gotten it under control and I need still have to do more checkups to figure out what the tests were done on her. But I will take a really long time to figure those out so I'd Expect Eureka to come in often for constant checkups. Talho seems really fine, just a lot of stress had been placed onto her and there was just a bit of too much excitement that her baby could handle. Other than some sleeping drugs and numbing serum which has been placed into Talho she is in no danger of her health or losing the baby at all I have taken control of that completely and I'm sure she's completely fine."

The three of them looks at Mischa with different emotions. Renton would look extremely concerned and worried about Eureka hearing about all the drugs and tests that had been done on her. Holland would look really relieved to hear that Talho is going to be fine but would also look really concerned for Eureka and Moondoggie. Gidget on the other hand would be sobbing over Moondoggie holding his head slightly closer to her saying things like "please don't die on me!"

Eureka would slowly move her hand to Renton and he quickly takes her hand and gives it a kiss, still looking straight at her.

"Renton… I feel so weak all of the sudden… but I am so happy to have you near me again. I'm so sorry for causing everyone so much pain" Eureka would look shaky and tears fall from her eyes.

"Eureka, stop it. This was not your fault and Talho said so as well. So please, get better… get better so that you can be with me again, none of this is your fault no one blames you."

"His right Eureka… I... I told you this isn't your fault. I chose to go after you and because of that I'm here… lying here..." Talho looks at Eureka weakly and smiles.

"Talho are you truly alright? Do you feel okay?" Holland holds her hand firmly and with so much concern in his eyes. When she spoke to Eureka, he found this the opportunity to see how she truly feels right now.

"Yes Holland. I'm ready to leave, but I think I'm just going stay here for a bit longer. Just a few minutes then I'll come to you."

"Okay then… I'll be in our room waiting for you… it's the only place I can wait without being bothered so much." Holland stands up and looks at Mischa "Thank You for letting me sees her but I feel that I should go. I'm sure the children outside still want to come in to see you all…"

Mischa nods and walks with the three of them out after they had said there temporarily goodbyes, it was quite a mission for her to trying to pull Gidget away from Moondoggie but Gidget finally let go looking sadly at Moondoggie as she left.

* * *

Once again Renton sat alone in his room. Replaying what he saw in there, he didn't like the look of so many wires on her. It pains him so much that he failed to keep her safe and now she is being checked on constantly for any unusual activities within her all just because Renton didn't keep a close eye on her so he just sat there waiting for the hours to pass by.

"My… you are really concerned about her aren't you?" Talho has entered the room leaning against Holland who looks as if he had been defeated in an argument.

"Talho, I see your already up and walking about." Renton looks at Holland as if understanding why he looks so defeated and Holland would just sigh in reply. Renton looks at Talho again who is just smiling at him as if nothing had happened to her, almost as if the memories of all those bad events just vanished.

"Yeah I don't think I can stand just lying around anymore I needed to see how everyone is doing before I can be forced to sit and rest again. But now you didn't answer my question Renton."

"Well you already know what I'm going to say. I mean you saw for yourself how much attention she needs from Mischa, that's enough to get worried about, hell you were in there all night with her you saw more and experienced more than I could"

"Well not really… I slept until this afternoon so I haven't seen much for myself, I only heard a lot of noise. But anyway… I have to get going, there are many others to say hi to. But Renton please don't stress so much, she's going to be out soon you'll see."

"Yeah thanks Talho. Please don't walk around too much though" Renton looks at her concerned still unsure if she's truly fine.

"I'll make sure she won't." Holland replies and walks out with Talho leaving Renton alone once again , looking outside the window once again.

* * *

The ship has gone silence once more, but as he listens carefully he could hear it. No… maybe he is hearing things but he could swear that he can hear it. Those familiar taps of someone walking to his door, his heart starts racing and his stomach twists, and his body feels like its heating up as the sounds get closer and closer to his room but then it stops by his door. Staring at the door his whole world seems to turn and he waits and waits for the door to open but then the sounds of footsteps starts to tap away from his door, leaving Renton in almost tears and sadness feeling stupid to even think that Eureka would be on her way just yet, looking down in sadness he covers his face with his hand. Then a soft, heartwarming, gentle voice would come out as the door slowly opens.

"Renton, Mischa has checked up on me again and said nothing is wrong and that I can come back here now. But still have to do often checkups."

Then Renton looks up and in tears he would see her, glowing in the sunlight brightening up the entire dark gloomy room with warming light. There stood Eureka looking as if not a bad single thing had happened to her or the day before and just her appearance had made Renton forget about all the horrors that had happen.

He stood up and slowly walk to Eureka as if she's not truly there, giving her a gentle hug expecting her to just suddenly disappear from his arms. She was real; she was truly there with him at that moment. Soft, warm, comforting, Renton looked at her. Not a single scratch, no sense of pain, or any horrible wires strapped against her or markings of evidence that she has been tested on. Eureka looked completely fine and Renton was so happy that he thought it was all too good to be real, until Eureka gives Renton a kiss, a kiss that felt as if they had bonded together in that moment. A kiss that made Renton's thoughts lift from his mind and doze away lost in this sensation that he had missed.

Renton held her closely as the sunlight glows over them. Everything just seemed so right.

Yes Eureka is really there, she is really there with him right now with no pain or illness. Eureka was with him once again.

* * *

**Hey everyone. It's been a loooong time since last I have updated the story and I really do apologize. Well now I have update both my stories and I really hope that's good enough of an apology for not writing for so long and well I don't know If I'll be writing again straight away anytime soon but I will try to do more again. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this one. Since I haven't written in a while my writing here could be a bit different and maybe not the same but I'll try to do better next time. Anyway I'm sorry for placing it aside for so long. See you in the next chapter! ^.^**

**Also please read my other story if you haven't done so yet. **

** s/6295220/1/The-world-like-dream**


End file.
